Tales of Alagaesia New Age of Heroes
by jman007
Summary: For over a thousand years the Shapeshifter King has ruled the world... Now a new group of heroes rise up to challenge the Emperor and free the world of his tyrrany
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Alagaesia New Age of Heroes

Prologue  
The Dream

Chapters  
1. A Thousand Years  
2. Katrina Strong and Arron Dale  
3. Runaways  
4. The Lottery  
5. Dark Armor  
6. Day In The Life of a Concubine  
7. Capital City of Thosaleese  
8. The Arena  
9. A Hero  
10. Hunted  
11. Deliverance  
12. The Nu'Varden  
13. Learning Magic  
14. Evander  
15. The Quest  
16. Sacrifice  
17. Soarren  
18. Katrina the Dragon Rider  
19. Freeing the Slaves  
20. Kailen the Man Slayer  
21. The Forest of DuWeldenvarden  
22. Linnea  
Part 1. Rise of the Elves  
Part 2. The Gathering  
23. To Kill an Elf Shade  
24. Wrath of the Emperor  
25. Return of Eragon Shadeslayer  
26. Worldwide Rebellion  
27. A New Bound  
28. Kill The Emperor

Epilogue: Peace In The World

Hello if you are reading this story I changed the chapters as some were unnecessary and others had to be placed in another order any enjoy and review

Persona:

Katrina (Descendent of Roran Stronghammer/Concubine/Dragon Rider)  
Arron (Commoner Chosen in the Lottery Dark Armor Knight/Katrina's love interest)  
Brenan (Shapeshifter King/Emperor of the World/Halfling Werecat King)  
Sol AKA Solombum (Werecat and friend of Arron)  
Ordrin (Elf Shade/The Emperor's personal enforcer)  
Evander (1500 yr old Elf only son of Queen Arya/Leader of the Nu'Varden)  
Linnea (Daughter of the Menoa Tree)

Prologue:

The Dream

They say dreams are a pathway to other realms, deeper and greater magic. Yet others believe that dreams are doorways to future events and warnings of things yet to come. There were some who believe that when one dreamed the soul left the body and traveled to different places, some people can control what they saw and others couldn't. To receive one can be both a curse and a blessing. The village was much like Carvahal of old a few ramshackle of houses with a few farms spread throughout the countryside. The village had a blacksmith, a tanner, and a slaughter house owned by the richest family in the village. The village sat near the ocean so many in the village were fishermen by trade. A young man by name Aron walked up the street to his home. The village seemed empty as he walked to his house along the dirt rode. His one story house was the second to the last on the left. He walked up the steps, but the house was empty.  
"Father!" He called out but there was no response, but a lowly meow. A large strange looking cat jumped up on the table. "Shew get out of here…" Everyone knew the old saying, cats are the eyes and ears of the Emperor.  
Arron jumped back when the cat spoke with its mouth, "Do not fear the lottery your destiny is at hand now I want you to say these words…" It was difficult for Arron to learn the strange words and they left a tingling in his ear as he memorized each word. When he learned the phrase he spoke it and the cat nodded in approval. "It is time for you to go…"  
"Son who are you talking too?"  
Arron's father was standing behind him, "Uh… no one father…" Aron left the house with his father, brother, and sister. The entire village left for the fort that housed the Emperor's guard. The captain began calling names by taking pieces of paper from a large metal pot. "Arron son of Erick…" He barked. He walked forward and then to his utter dread his love's name was called as well. When the lottery was over he watched her taken away to become a concubine of the Emperor. Always the pretty young women were taken to become a love toy for the Emperor.  
"Nooooo!" When Brenan screamed he was wearing the dark armor and rushed through a hundred knights to get to her, then a long haired red headed Shade with pointy ears blocked his path. He stabbed the Shade in the heart, but it didn't die as he thought. The shade grabbed him by the neck and broke it. Arron lay dead on the ground with his father and family standing over him. They left and his love knelt beside him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you…"

Arron sat up in a cold sweat, he lighted the candle on the stand next to his bed. He was breathing heavy, because the dream felt so real. He was alive and well in his room, but he was afraid to go back to sleep. He went to his window and stared at the sky, it would be three hours before sunrise and then he would have to go with his father to warehouse and help clean, scale, and gut fish. He lay his head down wondering what the dream meant, a few ideas came to mind but he dismissed all of them. The next morning his father asked him what was the matter but Arron didn't want his father to know that he had a dream with a cat in it.

("I will tell Katrina…") He thought to himself and tried to focus on his work.

Chapter 1. A Thousand years

A thousand years, that is how long the Emperor has ruled the world and held all its people in his iron grip. The power of the Emperor was absolute and it was said of the Shapeshifter King that even the gods feared him. Who can bend the will of the Shapeshifter King, what man can take the crown from his head and free the world. The heroes of old are no more, the strength, might, and majesty of the Riders has gone out with the setting of the sun. There is no hope for the people of the world, bow before the Shapeshifter King.  
The Emperor's will and power was enforced by the Elf Shade Ordrin, his right hand and most powerful servant. Then there was Tacala his Chief Magistrate and the werecats. It was said of all cats that they were the eyes and ears of the Emperor, beware what you say. Then there was the Dark Riders, nine dragon riders enslaved by their true names to obey the will of the Emperor. The Emperor's Dark Armor Knight army was always at full strength and ready for war.  
The Elves were servants and slaves of the Emperor, the dwarves also as they built the Emperor's cities and he kept them in the Helgrind. All people paid a tax tribute every year and those who couldn't pay were enslaved, only the Emperor was allowed to own slaves. He ruled the world from his fortress of Edoc'sil which didn't stay in one place for any length of time. There was the great arena of Thyocolees which was Urubaen and before that Illeria. The dragons of Kuthian were imprisoned in a mountain that had been turned to crystal, the enchantments prevent them from affecting the world with their magic.  
The will of the Emperor was the way of the world and all obeyed or died at his command. The ancient prophecy of the werecats had come true. A Halfling shall come forth and he shall rule the world, Brenan was that Halfling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Katrina and Arron Dale

The village of Southwell was located on the foot and the foot was a piece of land in Shynendar that resembled a foot. Like Surda of Alagaesia, the south was very hot, but not as hot as Surda. It sat near the shore so fishing was the main source of income for the village. The large fishing company was owned by the empire and the people held working contracts with Imperial officials. The slightest infraction would cost one to loose a days wages and the gold coin they received was very precious to commoners.  
Warren Dale had two sons and one daughter who worked for the village tailor. The fishing warehouse was five miles from town and it opened up two hours after sunrise. Arron, his father, and brother Tiel walked up the street towards the stone two story warehouse. As they approached the smell of fish greeted them with the wind. The workers were a bit exited today because it was wage day and they all would be receiving their pay of ten gold crowns. There were over a hundred and fifty workers who worked until two hours after sunset, five days a week.  
"You seem distracted son are you alright?"  
"I'm fine father…"  
"Nervous about the lottery…" Tiel asked, he was well beyond the age and his family was grateful that he wasn't called on to serve the emperor.  
"What will be will be…" He said nonchalantly as his mind went to his beloved Katrina.  
"You should wait until after the lottery…" Dale said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Katrina… and don't tell me you weren't thinking about her…" They had arrived at the warehouse, but there was a little time left before it opened.  
"I love her father…"  
"Take a page from my life son… Before I married your mother there was another… She was taken in the lottery but I foolishly asked for hand before… Don't do that to yourself…"  
"Well if you and Tiel weren't taken then there is a good chance my name won't be pulled…"  
"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" The foreman shouted, "I need fifty volunteers to work over night…" The foreman's name was Sol, a grouchy scruffy lout, but a fare minded individual who treated everyone fare and with respect, unlike some Imperial officials.  
Arron wasn't chosen, but Warren was, "Hey Sol… can't you take one of my sons we could use the extra coin…"  
"Sorry I can't… Ethan has been on my ass for the last favor I gave you…" He sighed, "If you need some money I can give it to you…"  
"I can't take your money…"  
"Go ahead… I don't need much…" He shoved a bag of coins in his hand. "Take it…"  
The work was hard because each man had to meet a quota each day or their wages were shortened. Lunch was provided by the warehouse to the workers. Arron tried to do his work, but that dream kept haunting him all day.

Back in the village people were preparing for the lottery and as part of the lottery the stage had to be put up and decorations to honor the Emperor put out. Katrina like Arron was about to turn sixteen the age one was chosen for the lottery. Katrina was very beautiful and every eligible guy in the village was trying to win her, but the lottery cast a huge shadow on all that, especially if she was picked. Katrina had a wild side she kept hidden from her father and mother. An only child she was a little spoiled and carried an attitude of a noble sometimes about her. That had to do a lot with her her heritage and the bloodline she descended from.  
Katrina Strong was helping with the village decorations and in between her work she would sometimes imagine she was a great warrior or a female Elf. The legends spoke of how the regal elves taught both males and females the art of war. Then there was the Dragon Riders of legend, there were many human female warriors among them, but such legends and tales were outlawed.  
"Katrina girl stop dawdling and get some more streamers for the stand…" Her aunt Beatrice yelled.  
She rolled her eyes, 'Yes ma'am…"  
"And don't roll your eyes at me girl or write your name down a hundred times and place it in the lottery pot…"  
She smiled, "Yes ma'am…" She ran up the street at full speed as if she was rushing into a battle. She rolled to the ground not caring if her dress got dusty and snuck around the side of the building.  
"And who are you evading this time?" The question came from her best friend Tania said. Tania was an older woman, but she had a child like spirit and always seemed to be upbeat. Katrina liked her, because she wasn't as stuffy as the other women of the village.  
"Oh… just some Urgals… Can you tell me the story of the battle of farthendur again?"  
"After your chores little one…"  
"And what are you up to?" Katrina asked dusting herself off.  
"As usual nothing… I find these lottery events to be a bore… This year you are up and I wanted to say… I want to say that whatever you are about to face… be strong… Your last name isn't Strong for nothing…"  
Katrina sighed, "Do you know something of my family… Father hardly ever speaks of his father or where we truly came from…"  
"The truth has way of always coming out…" Tiana said with a smile.  
"You speak in riddles… Were you a fortuneteller in another life…"  
Tiana laughed, "Yes and no…"  
Katrina narrowed her eyes, 'I have half a mind not to speak to you ever again…"  
"What does the over say…"  
Katrina rolled her eyes and grabbed up her bundle and stormed off, by the end of the day the platform was set up and all the decorations were up. Katrina and her mother Jasleel walked home passing a few Dark Armor Knights who whistled and made obscene jesters at Katrina. After dinner Katrina stood on the porch watching the Emperor's troops march through the village. She sighed and went inside to her room and pulled a note from under her pillar.

It read: _Katrina meet me at pond tonight love Arron…"_

She smiled and placed the note in her dress and prepared for bed. That night she snuck out of the house and the village, a skill she had to avoid detection when she wished. If Katrina wanted to she could be an assassin like the black hand of legend Tiana often told her about. She loved Tiana's stories and she wished Tiana would share them with the people of the village, as they might give them hope. Katrina ran from shadow to shadow avoiding the troops that patrolled the countryside. Soon she arrived at her destination a pond surrounded by trees and hills. Katrina soaked her feet in the pond as she waited, she didn't have to wait long.  
"Katrina!"  
She jumped up and they embraced each other, "Arron… I have missed you…"  
"And I you…"  
"Was work hard today?"  
"No, but sit there is something I must tell you, then ask…" She did and he started rubbing her feet. "I had a dream…"  
She beamed, "Really what was it…"  
"Well…_**I was walking through the village…" **_Katrina closed her eyes,_**"…and it seemed empty. I walked to my house and called out to my father, but he gave no answer… Then this cat jumps up onto the table…"  
**_When he said this Katrina opened her eyes, "A cat… that is not a good sign…"  
"I know cats are the eyes and ears of the Emperor… _**this cat starts talking and tells me that I must not be afraid of the lottery… Then he teaches me to say this phrase in this strange language… it sends a chill through my body… Then my dad comes out of nowhere and we go to the Lottery… I am chosen and… I wake up…**_" He looks into her eyes, "Katrina I am afraid… I am afraid I will loose you…"  
She embraced him, "If you are chosen then I will wait for you… for a hundred years if I must…"  
He pulled away from embrace, "Katrina I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you… Do you love me…"  
"With all my heart…"  
"Will you run away with me…" she gasps, "I know it's a lot to ask, but I have gold… I have been saving it and my father has no idea… We can go north or sale across the sea… I have papers… we can fake our ages… Come with me… because the thought of being separated from you will be a death sentence…"  
"I…"  
"Please say yes…"  
Katrina's mind was racing, but all her thoughts brought her to one conclusion and with tears streaming down her face, "Yes… I will leave with you…"  
He kissed her passionately, "Thank you… and don't worry about nothing… I can hunt for both of us… And the gold I have will support us… for the time being…"

They snuck back to the village separately and over the next few days the two lovers prepared to run away and live their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Runaways

At lunch Arron snuck away from the warehouse to meet up with Katrina. They met near the old stone bridge that lay halfway in between the warehouse and the village. "Did you get everything?" Arron asked.  
"Yes but my mother is suspicious… Arron if we do this promise we will come back some day…" She asked hopefully.  
He kissed her on the cheek, "Yes I promise we will return one day… I must get back now… Meet me at the pond after midnight…"

The day went by very quickly for both Arron and Katrina as they did their work. Katirna's excitement grew more when the sun went down and the time was getting closer. The two lovers would be together and far away from the lottery. What they were doing was dangerous because all the world had to prepare for the lottery in their own lands and running from the lottery or travel during the lottery was punishable by death.  
Katrina ate dinner with her family and then after helping her mother clean up she went to her room. Katrina's bag was already packed and ready, now all she had to do was wait for parents to fall asleep. The moon and stars were out, it was a beautiful night. As usual Katrina slipped out of the window and down the alley. Two knights walked up the street she paused until they passed, then she dashed from the shadows to her secret hole in the wall and ran from tree to tree to avoid the line of sight by the tower guard.  
When she arrived Arron was waiting for her, they kissed and ran off into night. "Maybe we should have gotten horses…" Katrina said after a mile.  
"We will rest here…Horses draw to much attention…Don't worry we are headed towards the river and will sail up the river.  
They sat by a tree and as they sat Katrina spotted a puff of smoke, "Arron look riders!"  
He jumped up, "Climbed into the tree I will lead them away…"  
"No we should stick together!"  
Arron forces Katrina into the tree and breaks off into a run, her eyes water as the soldiers close the distance. Arron has no chance of escaping. "Girl come down out of the tree…" Katrina looks down and sees Sol, Arron's friend. He grabds her by the arm, _("Here my thoughts and do exactly as I say…") _As the soldiers return with Arron Katrina looks at Sol dumfounded, everyone who has the ability to mind touch serves the Emperor.  
"Captain I would appreciate it if you would release my student…"  
"Student…"  
Arron remained silent, "Yes…here take this…" Sol handed the man a scroll.  
The captain sneered, "We will sort this out at the fort…"

An hour later Katrina's parents burst into the Captain's office along with Arron's father. He lowered his head in shame of his failure and the look on his father's face. "Stupid boy…" Warren.  
"Its not his fault…these two wanted to go star gazing with me…the best place to do that is at the pound…" Sol said touching Warren's mind.  
Katrina's parents were just as dumbfounded, "Alright…" The captain said returning to his office. "…your story checks out. The two of you are free to go…but be sure you are at the lottery."  
As they walked from the office through the gate back to the village Warren tried to smack his son upside his head, but Sol caught his hand. "You can chastise him when we reach the village and the safety of your house…" He said in a whispered tone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Warren barked, "And how could hold this much gold and keep it from the rest of the family…"  
"I wanted to build a life with Katrina…I love her…"  
"Fool boy…the two of you could have been executed! The lottery is in two days…until then you will remain in the house and I forbid you to see Katrina… Even if the two of you aren't picked in the lottery…"

Katrina's parents weren't as cross and angry as Arron's father, but they were upset all the same. She sat on her bed while Sol had a heated argument with her parents. When the door opened Katrina's mother entered and she jumped up off the bed.  
With tears in her eyes she asked, "Katrina I know what it is to be young and in love…but what were you thinking? You could have been killed…"  
"I love him mother and the thought of loosing him at the lottery…" They hugged.  
"Come with me…"  
To Katrina's surprise Tiana was there as well, "What is all this…"  
"Sol and I were just helping out where we can…" Tiana said in her usual evasive way, she walked up to Katrina and kissed her on the forehead and said. _"__Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr…" _Katrina had no idea what she just, but it seemed that Tiana was very tired.  
"We should be going…" Sol said helping Tiana walk to the door.  
When they left the house Katrina's father turned his tear soaked face to his daughter and hugged her fiercely. The two days passed by quickly and the entire village gathered for the lottery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Lottery

Over fifteen hundred people from three different villages gather for the lottery. The lottery was to ensure the loyalty of the people throughout the Empire. It was conducted by an Imperial representative and with him he had five thousand troops. He stood on a platform with a cat at his side who was watching everyone.  
"Citizens of the Empire welcome once again to the lottery…We come together on this day to honor our great Emperor…the lord of the world in his wisdom has given us the lottery to throw our lives into the hands of fate…Fate shall decide who shall live in die in service of our great Emperor…"  
He reached into the large metal cauldron and pulled out the first name. A young girl in tears sadly walked up from the crowd and placed in a holding area. Ten names of females were called and the whole time Katrina kept her eyes closed as each name was called.  
She stood with her father and mother, her father had his hands on her shoulders. Katrina's eyes popped open when she heard her name. She didn't cry, but turned to face her father. Katrina kissed him on the cheek, then she hugged her mother and walked towards the guard at the gate. As Katrina made her way towards the holding area she panned the crowd for Arron and spotted him immediately.

Arron watched in horror as his love went towards the holding area, in his mind and heart he imagined himself rushing forward and killing the shoulders. Grabbing Katrina and running off on horses, he imagined all this but he remained rooted in his spot unable to do anything. When Katrina panned the crowd their eyes met and locked. All else was drowned out as they whispered I love you to each other.  
"Arron Dale!"  
His name was called, but Arron was wrapped up in his own world, he came to himself when his father smacked him upside the head. He slowly walked toward the pen where several other boys were being held. They all quietly wait as the Imperial Representative called nineteen more names. Fifty boys and fifty girls were taken. As the crowds dispersed the families of the chosen ones said there last goodbyes before they left.  
"Alright listen up all of you…You maidens will be taken across the sea to Alagaesia where you will be greeted by the Emperor…Lady Arya will inspect those of you chosen for the harem…If any of you skanks aren't a virgin then speak up now…" The man started walking before the girls, "Take this one for the harem and then this one…" He stopped in front of Katrina, "A rose among all these plain flowers…She is for the harem…" When the man was finished choosing among the girls he went to the boys. "You dogs are to be taken to the Imperial Academy of Eastenmoore…Alright lets get'em ready to move out!"  
It took all day to get the caravan ready for travel and when it was finally done a large train of wagons filled with goods and other things started marching north. The boys were made to walk while the girls rode in a large carriage. As they walked Arron and Katrina kept their eyes on one another. After two weeks of travel the caravan divided into two groups. One headed towards the Imperial docks and the other towards the great icy north of Shynendar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Dark Armor  
"How long does it take to reach Alagaesia from where we parted?" Arron asked to a young boy he had befriended.  
His name was Kaulen, he hunched his shoulders, "Five to six months…why?"  
"He is still thinking about that redheaded lass…" another boy said, "You may as well forget it laddy…She is the Emperor's new play thing and once she gets to the capital…that thing you been dreaming about doing with her. The Emperor is going to actually get to do it…"  
"You fool shut up leave him be…"  
Everyone gasped because overhead flew a red dragon with a darked skinned woman on it. "A dragon rider…"  
"HA! No more…" A boy said, "The riders of old are slaves of the Emperor…that red beast is the dragon Thorn and his rider Nausada…"  
"How come you know so much…" Arron asked. The boy smiled and transformed into a cat and left them staring.  
"Let that be a lesson to you all…The eyes of the Emperor is always watching…"

The Imperial Academy of Eastenmoore:  
The academy fortress sat at the very top of the icy mountain of Moore-Hollow. When the recruits arrived in the main courtyard several thousand troops were waiting all dressed in the infamous Dark Armor of the Emperor. Nausada Nightstalker was there as well with her red dragon Thorn and when she looked at Arron a chill ran through his body. Nausada was there at the Emperor's bidding to choose troops for the Imperial guard. Arron and the raw recruits had to stand and wait while she chose. Those not chosen were sent to garrisons all over Shynendar.  
Nausada took another look at Arron before she climbed up to the saddle on Thorn's back and they flew off. "Welcome new recruits…I am Ashtar Dark Armor Master…That means I teach you learn…" He made a fist as if holding a sword and a blade forged into his hand. "This armor is magic…and it is created by magic…It draws it power from the energy in your body…So two things must happen before you put it on…One in the ancient language you will swear an oath to the Emperor…to live and die at his command…This oath is more sacred than any you will make in your life! Two…I am going to help you build up your bodies so you can use this armor and not kill yourselves…"  
A squire started handing out scrolls, "These scrolls have both the common tongue and the ancient language on it…You all have two weeks to learn and memorize your oaths…Those of you who fail will take a leap off the side of this mountain…"  
All the boys from Arron's village were housed in the same barracks. When Arron read the first word on the scroll he gasped because he had a dream about the ancient language and a cat who made him learn a phrase.  
"Something wrong boy…" A caretaker asked, "My name is Salla…"  
"Well sir…I had a dream about this language…"  
Salla winked at him, "I wouldn't tell anyone here about that dream…Keep it to yourself…and if you need anything ask for Salla…"  
"Yes sir thank you sir…"  
Ashtar was well pleased because all the new recruits learned the oath. "Now that we have that out of the way…Its time for the real work to begin…"  
Ashtar made them lift rocks and carry heavy beams across their backs, then he would make them run in a circle the circumference of the courtyard. Next they practiced sword movements and broke for lunch. Afterwards they practiced hand to hand combat and formation drill practices. As the weeks became months Arron's body lost all baby fat and started to tighten up. In two months time Arron had lean muscular build and he was the best recruit Ashtar ever had.  
"I feel like I have known you all my life…" Arron said to Salla.  
He smiled, "Perhaps we were friends in another life…" He stopped up the bottle of wine they shared. "You better get your rest tomorrow you learn about the dark armor.  
The dark armor, the heart and strength of the Imperial army lay in the dark armor as Ashtar told the new recruits. It made the soldiers, stronger, faster, and unlike regular armor there were no kinks or weak spots. The armor was made of star metal and could not be dented. In addition the armor could also create weapons like swords, shields, throwing stars, and arrows.  
"The dark armor responds to your thoughts…the more complicated your weapon the more energy you use…The most difficult things to create are axes…Be weary of the Royal Guard…Their armor has jewels and these jewels carry energy in them that armor draws upon…"  
A recruit named Tyler raised his hand, "Sir how does one become a member of the Royal Guard…"  
"The Emperor himself chooses who becomes members of the Royal Guard…"  
Arron raised his hand, "Forgive this question sir, but no one has ever challenged the Emperor…why does he need so many troops…and from what you taught us…The Emperor is all powerful…"  
Ashtar smirked, "They said the same thing about Galbatorix, Shaun Ming, and many others…look what happened to them…Besides there is a wrestless power in the world…One that hides in the shadows and is spoken of only in whispers…The Nu'Varden…They say that these rebels are led by an immortal elf and no one not even the Emperor knows where they hide…They plot and plan to overthrow the Emperor…"  
Within three short months Arron had mastered his armor, he could create swords, daggers, shields, arrows, and even axes. He was the pride of the Evenmoore academy. "You summoned me sir…"  
"Yes…tell no one of this, but I have written a letter to Captain Valor of the royal guard about your skills…He was my former master…Anyway he wants to meet you in person and assess your skills for himself…A Lethzerac is arriving here tonight when everyone is asleep…You will be flown to Imperial docks a ship there called the Emepror's Love will sail you to Alagaesia…If you pass the test Valor will give you he will take you before the Emperor…" Ashtar stood up, "In all my years I have never met a recruit who mastered the armor as quickly as you did…Honor this Academy with your skill…"  
Arron smiled and saluted, he returned to his barracks to pack, then he and Salla waited in the courtyard alone. "You will see many wonders and marvels while in the capital city of Thocalees…look for man in the palace by the name of Solu Bama and give him this…he is an old friend of mine…"  
"Thank you sir…I shall never forget your kindness to me…" The freezing night air was pierced by the screech of Lethzerac. The Lethzerac were magically enhanced creatures and unlike the Razac they had the ability to transform in between a flying Lethberka and a walking Razac. The leathery creature landed and touched Arron's mind.  
("Climb on my back two legs and hold tight…If you fall I feast on your flesh…") Salla stood watching as they flew off into the winter night, a lonely tear slid down his cheek and froze.  
_"May the love you have for Katrina Strong give you strength young Arron for what you are about to face…" _He said in the ancient language.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. A Day in the Life of a Concubine

Katrina stood on the Imperial docks with the other young maidens looking at the ship Emperor's Love. It was 90 feet long and fifty feet wide, the largest luxury ship in the world. Despites it comfort the ship was armed with a standing force of five hundred dark armor knights, blasitae, trebuchets, and it was protected by many spells and enchantments.  
"Ladies this way please…" They gasped at a tall beautiful woman with pointed ears and flawless skin. Her hair was black as a raven's feather. "My name is Arya…I am Matriarch and Keeper of the Emperor's house…" Arya locked eyes with Katrina and smiled. "You all have been chosen to be the Emperor's concubines and servants…as we travel across the sea I will educate you in the protocols of palace life…" She lead them across the main deck towards the women's pavilion, an entire deck dedicated to the comfort of the women. They all marveled at the marble floors and oak walls lined with gold trim. The opulent onyx pillars with gold rings around the halfway point. The rings had six jewels of different types. Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Pearl, and Opal, each of the girls had their own private rooms and attendants.  
Katrina opened the port window and smelled the salt sea air, "Are you comfortable?" She spun around and found Arya standing behind her.  
"Um…yes Matriarch thank you…"  
Arya smiled, "You may call me Arya in private in front of the other girls I am Matriarch…."  
"You are kind Arya…" There was a brief moment of silence between the two. "I beg your pardon but why do you stare at me like that…"  
Arya laughed and it sent a chill through Katrina, "You remind me of someone I knew long ago…Her name was Katrina…She married Roran Stronghammer…"  
Katrina blushed, "Oh well thank you…"  
"If you need anything call me directly…"  
"Yes ma'am…"

Arya left the room smiling on the inside, the prophecy was coming true and she had to play her part perfectly. She walked through the ship towards the Captain's deck. "Captain when do we leave?" She asked barging into his cabin.  
'An hour maybe…I just received word from the Evenmoore Academy we have one more passenger…A prodigy being taken to see the captain of the royal guard."

"Hail I zeek Captain Jazper…" The Lethzarca said standing on the dock with a young man in dark armor.  
"I am Captain Jasper…"  
He handed him a scroll and introduced him to Arron Dale, then the Lethzarac left the docks. "Prepare to set sail!"

Arron swayed back and forth as the Emperor's Love took to sea. He sat alone in his quarters thinking about Katrina. There was a knock at his door. "Begging your pardon sir…" It was a Dwarf at his door, a female Dwarf. "The Lady Arya would like a word with you…"  
"Yeah sure…" He started following the Dwarf, "Please excuse me, but are you a Dwarf…"  
She smiled, "Yes I am…"  
"I always thought Dwarves were myths…"  
"Didn't you arrive here by Lethzarca?"  
"Yes I did…"  
"Well have you ever seen a creature like that?" The Dwarf said with an attitude.  
"No…"  
She grunted, "Well then wouldn't it make sense that things you have only heard of truly exist?"  
"I guess you have a point ma'am I meant no offense…"  
They stopped before an oak door, "The closer we get to Alagaesia the more wonders you will see…So prepare yourself…" The Dwarf opened the door.

When Arron entered he gasped at the perfect beauty sitting at the desk. She was too perfectly beautiful he thought with her pointed ears and angled cat like face. ("By the gods an Elf!") He thought to himself.  
"What is your name boy?" Arya asked.  
It took him a while to find his voice, "Um…Ar…Arron ma'am…"  
"You may call me Arya… Tell me what do you know of the ancient language…"  
He hunched his shoulders, "Well not much…Um…It is used to access the energy of the body for magic…" He sighed. "One cannot lie in the ancient and it when an oath is given it is the most sacred of oaths…"  
"Those are the fundamentals…Did you know an oath in the ancient language can be nullified by another oath…"  
"No ma'am…"  
Arya smiled, "You may leav…"

The second day aboard the Emperor's Love Arya took the girls chosen for concubines and had them bathed in perfumed water. Their hair combed and styled in lavish forms. They were given lace gowns spun through magic by the Emperor's personal magicians. Then they were taught art poetry and music, they taught things that would please the Emperor. Arya took Katrina under her arm personally and gave her private instruction.  
"You seem distracted today…"  
She sighed, "Oh…sorry Arya…I was thinking of my family and Arron…"  
"Are you in love with this Arron?"  
She smiled, "With all my heart…If not for the lottery we would be engaged…I was looking forward to the day we would marry…" She looked at Arya, "Have you ever been in love or is it different for Elves…"  
Arya smiled, "Very different…We fall in love but not the way humans do…Elves are immortal and because we live so long courtesy is of the utmost importance to us… and yes I have been in love a long tie ago…"  
"If I may ask how old are you…"  
She raised an eyebrow, "I am over a thousand years old…"

It would take three months to reach Alagaesia by sea and as they traveled Arya and Katrina became good friends. Arron had been summoned to Arya's Quarters again , as the door opened Katrina was leaving, they stopped and gapsed staring at each other. 'Katrina…"  
"Arron…"  
They said whispering each other's names, "Please come in…" Katrina was angry and as the doors closed she looked at Arya in rage. "Do you know that girl soldier?"  
"We were to be married before the lottery…"  
"Ah the lottery…it plays with many a young hearts…"  
He whirled on her, "What game are you playing at elf…"  
"Before the lottery you had a dream didn't you?"  
Arron thought back to that dream and how he swore something in the ancient language. "How did you know about that…"  
"You wear the dark armor and swore an oath to the Emperor, but you are not bound by that oath…Something to think about before the Emperor has his way with young Katrina…" She paused to let him think on the matter. "When you reach the capital look for a man by the name of Sollu Bama…" He gasped and was about to say something, but Arya stopped him. "I am pressed by my oaths to the Emperor leave me…we shall not speak again you and I…"

All the young maidens were eating together in Arya's quarters, "Maintain dignity at all times…" Arya said, "…Often the Emperor invites a Concubine to dinner…Speak only when spoken to and always compliment the Emperor…"  
As the other girls left Katrina remained seated at the table, "Why didn't you tell me Arron was aboard this ship?"  
The servants clearing the table paused and looked at Arya, "Leave us!" She demanded. "What would it matter? You belong to the Emperor now…"  
"I belong to no one!"  
Arya smiled, "Well it is good to see that Roran's blood still runs strong in your family…"  
"What do you know of my family?" Katrina was angry.  
"Much! I know your family…You are descended from the Farmer Garrow, then his son Roran Stronghammer who lead the people of Carvahal to freedom…When Galbatorix was destroyed Roran was made king of the north…his son Prince Garrow became king and after him was Roran the Conqueror who took the middle kingdom and all of Surda…his empire lasted until the Shapeshifter King whom I now serve…I know your family well girl…A great destiny lies before you…Many powerful people have seen to that…I will protect you as best I can, but my oaths to the Emperor tie my hands…Go Katrina Strong and ready yourself for all you are about to face…"  
Katrina left Arya with her head high, she had always asked her father about their family line, but he would never say a word. "Please…" She begged, it was late at night and Katrina was with her Dwarf servant Tiella.  
"I cannot…if I am caught…"  
"You won't be please…"  
She sighed, "Very well…" Tiella left Katrina's suit and went to the soldier deck. She knocked on Arron's door, "Sir the lady Arya summons you…" She lead Arron to Katrina's suit and stood guard.  
They embrased and started kissing each other passionately, "I thought I lost you…"  
"And I you…"  
Katrina rubbed her hands across his armor, "Can you take this off…" In response to her question he closed his eyes and the armor folded into a belt around his waist. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.  
"I love you…" Arron said as they wrapped up in each others arms.  
"I love you the more…"

The day finally came when the Empeor's Love reached the shores of Alagaesia. The massive ship docked in the Imperial port of Narda. The city of Narda had doubled in size over the past one thousand years thanks to the Emperor. Katrina and Arron shared glances from that day on as they weren't able to actually be with each other. A caravan was formed and they were taken from the city of Narda on the road to Thosalees the capital city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Thosalees

Thosalees the capital city…the  
city of magic, as in the days of Galbatorix the richest and most influential  
people lived the city. Great towers pierced the top of the wall that surrounded  
the city. Mansions of marble and stone filled the city. The great estates of  
the nobles, nothing common was allowed in the city. There were no beggars in  
the capital city or poor, only the rich and privileged dwelt in the city.

The  
city was preparing for the Emperor's arrival in his flying fortress Edoc'sil  
the unconquerable. Through magic the fortress was never in any one place for  
long. Every major city in the world had a place for the fortress to land. In  
Thosalees there was a place in the center of city, four large groves for  
Edoc'sil to sink its massive groves into.

The  
city was preparing for the Emperor's arrival and the games to be held in the great  
arena. Arya's caravan arrived and all the new servant girls and concubines were  
dumbstruck by the shear beauty and wonder of the city and its grand opulence.  
Marble Estates lined the streets, grand inns, and finery shops that only filthy  
rich could afford to shop in.

As  
the caravan paraded up the main street the people of the city stopped and  
stared at them. Every now and then Katrina would scan the caravan for a glimpse  
of Arron, but he was nowhere to be found. Then everyone looked up as a rumbling  
sound like thunder filled the air. The fortress Edoc'sil floated across the  
city ten feet above the tower lines of the city. Four great pillars extended  
from the flying fortress then the great pillars lowered into the groves as the  
fortress settled into its base. The entire city shook when the fortress finally  
landed.

The  
east and west wings of the fortress slid open, along with balconies, stables,  
the garden, and the fortress towers. It all was sustained by the Emperor's  
magic. Arya smiled as the young maidens stared dumbfounded at their new home.

"This  
way ladies I will show you to the common suit…" Arya lead them through the  
grand entrance which was guarded by Dark Armor soldiers. The paintings on the  
walls moved and spoke, the fountain in the lobby flowed up into a ceiling pool  
and women with the tails of fish swam up and down the water. Werelights lined  
the walls and an immaculate staircase went to the second floor where Arya lead  
them. There were cats all over the fortress and as they walked some of them  
transformed into their human forms.

"Get  
dressed…You are invited to the arena with the Emperor…"

"Lady  
Arya!" It was one of Odrin's Shadow Mages, "The Emperor summons you to his  
thrown room…" Arya sighed and followed the Mage to the thrown room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Arena  
Katrina decided to wear a sky blue gown with gold trimming, it was Arron's favorite color. She also wore a diamond necklace and her hair had been pinned up by ruby hair-clips. She joined the other young women and they were lead through the fortress towards a breeze-walk that went into the skybox overlooking the arena.  
Thousands of people gathered and they all stood and cheered as the Emperor entered his private pavilion with his retinue in toe. His retinue included Arya, whose hand he was holding, Odrin, the nine Dragon Riders, Tacala, the Chief Shadow Mage, the High General of his army, and the Captain of the Royal Guard. The Dragons of the Riders were nested in a sky box overlooking the Arena.  
The Minister of ceremony stepped forward, "Honored guests welcome once again to the Grand Arena…A gift to his people by our beloved Emepror…May he live forever!"  
"MAY THE EMPEROR LIVE FOREVER!" The people repeated.  
"Let us welcome the Emperor back to the capital city with a spectacle of games…I give you the lion of the east Talor…"

Katrina watched as a Shrnngar a bear of the Beor Mountains entered the arena and charged the Lion of the East. "By the gods how barbaric!"

"Enjoying the sights?" A man asked to Arron.  
"I'm sorry who are you…"  
"My name is Sollu Bama…You were told to seek me out…We will talk later you and I after you meet with the Captain of the royal Guard…"  
Before Arron could say anything the hooded man disappeared into the crowd.

A tall muscular man with a scar across his face, one across his back and a tattoo of an eagle on his upper right shoulder sat in the holding pin sharpening his swords and ignoring the taunts of the other fighters.  
"Today you die rat!"  
"Pray to the gods dog for you will meet them today…"  
He stood up and smiled at them all and walked towards the gate while the guards escorted the eight men who were taunting him to the other door.

"I give you the man slayer…The warrior no living man can kill…The bringer of death…KAILEN!" A thunderous cheer went up as he entered the arena. He stabbed his swords into the ground and cracked his knuckles and stretched as his opponents entered the arena.  
The eight men saluted the Emperor, but Kailen did not in fact he gave several obscene gestures towards the Imperial pavilion. The men charged him and Kailen yawned, when they were six feet from him, Kailen pulled his swords from the ground and slashed the throat of the first man. He spun into the second and removed his arm, then he head-butted of the men charged him a spear, but Kailen cut the spearhead off and disemboweled the man.

The entire time Katrina kept her eyes closed as the gruesome entertainment unfolded. She opened her eyes when the crowd started chanting his name. "How are you enjoying yourself…" Arya asked, there was a break while the Dwarven slaves removed the bloody sand and replaced it with fresh sand.  
"I find it all barbaric really…men and women forced to fight to the death for the entertainment of others…"  
The matches lasted until sunset then the next morning it all started again. Katrina would only watch the matches involving Kailen, she found him interesting mainly because the crowd seemed to love him and he showed only contempt for the Emperor who ignored his ramblings.  
"Mistress why does the Emperor allow that slave to do what he does…" One of the girls asked, Katrina was standing nearby.  
"The Emperor considers him a bug not worth the time or effort it would take to end him...He is a slave and that is sufficient for the Emperor…" The Arena games lasted all week and Kailen won all his matches.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. A Hero

"Arron  
Dale reporting for duty sir…"

He  
was in the Captain of the Royal Guard's office, "At ease recruit…Ashtar speaks  
very highly of you…He was my pupil before he became Master of the Easten-Moore  
Academy…"

"Yes  
sir he is a great man…"

He  
grunted and stood up, "Come with me…" He lead him through the palace towards  
the training room where members of the Royal guard were sparring. "Alright lets  
see what you are made of…" He had Arron shape his armor into different weapons.  
Then he sparred with Arron to see how knowledgeable he was with a sword. "You  
have exceptional skills for a raw recruit…"

"Thank  
you sir…"

"I  
will recommend you to the Emperor and if he approves consider yourself a member  
of the Royal Guard…"

As  
Arron walked down the hall he was grabbed by Sollu Bama, "The time has come  
young one…"

"Who  
are you?"

Sollu  
changed his voice to sound like Sol from Arron's village. "Its me Sol…"

"How  
did you?"

"There  
is no time…Get Katrina and meet me in the garden…" He gave Arron a belt, "Here  
use this and draw the energy from the jewel instead of your body…"

Arron  
placed the belt on his waist and made his towards the suits for the Concubines.  
There were two mages taking Katrina towards the Empeor's suit, he forged a  
throwing star from his gauntlet and threw it killing the mage on the right,  
Katrina screamed as blood spattered on her. The other mage was killed by Arya.

"Arya!…Arron!  
What are you doing?"

"Hold  
it right there!" A guard yelled, Arya threw her hands out and blasted the man  
with her magic. He left his feet and hit the wall.

"Go  
with Arron now!"

Arron  
took Katrina's hand and ran through the fortress towards the garden. They were  
stopped by five members of the guard. "Stay behind me!" Arron forged a sword  
and charged all five guards, as he fought Katrina screamed. Arron forged a  
spear and stabbed the man coming up behind him, then he decapitated the man he  
was fighting. He forged two axes and killed another that is when Sol killed the  
last two men.

"Come  
our ride is here…" A giant Owl was in the garden as other owls attacked the  
fortress. Sol leapt up to the Sundersarva's back holding both Arron and  
Katrina. It took off while the others sacrificed themselves fighting the  
Emperor's guards.

Twenty Mages stood over Arya as she was on all fours breathing heavy, the mages parted  
as Ordrin came forward. "Elven witch…I was wondering when you would betray the  
Emperor…"

"Milord  
two mages and five guards are dead…One the men wearing dark armor was helping a  
concubine escape…"

Arya  
sat up, "This is the beginning of the end…" She said and killed herself with magic.

"Send out the Lethzerca…find the traitors!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Hunted  
Arron and Katrina enjoyed flying on the neck of the giant owl and when they stopped to relieve themselves they plied Sol with many questions, but he told them not now. When they were done the Sundervara took and didn't stop until they reached the spine.  
"Where are we…" Katrina asked, cutting her dress up to be more comfortable for travel.  
"The spine!" Sol declared, "These lands once belonged to thee Urgals…"  
"It is time for answers…You are more than you appear to be…"  
He touched the amulet on his neck, "My real name is Solobum, I am a werecat, and this protects me from a curse that would condemn me to one form…" He sighed and told them of a prophecy that has been kept secret for over a thousand years. It foretold of a descendent of Stronghammer who would free the world from the Shapeshifter King.  
"I have never heard of such a prophecy…"  
Solombum laughed, "Of course not we have been keeping it a secret from the Emperor…He is very powerful and would have been able to stop it…We have been doing everything to keep him from knowing of the prophecy…"  
"Am I the one the prophecy speaks of…" Katrina asked.  
"Yes…" Sol went on to tell them of the Emperor's rise to power and his rule. "Only you can free us…"  
"I am no warrior!" She declared.  
The giant owl surprised both Katrina and Arron by touching their minds, ("You are more than think of yourself young heroine you have the blood of kings and dragon riders flowing through you…")  
"You can talk?" Arron asked dumbfounded.  
"Where are you taking us?" Katrina asked.  
"If we told you that and you were captured before we got there all would be lost…" Solobum replied.

The next morning as they were breaking camp the Lethzerca could be seen in the distance flying towards them. ("Take the humans Solobum I will hold them off…")  
"We should stay together!" Katrina said.  
Solobum transformed into a great tiger, "He is right Katrina come one…" Arron grabbed her and placed her on Solombum's back then he got behind her and he dashed off into the mountain forest as the Sundervara fought the Lethzarac.

("We rest here humans…") Solobum said.  
"Are you the cat from my dream?" Arron asked as Solombum readied a meal for them using magic. "Because I have been thinking on it and it seems odd that I have a dream that helps me break my oath to the Emperor and here you are…"  
Solobum smiled, "Yes that was me…You have a part to play in all this just like the rest of us…" Solobum paused and sniffed the air, then he drew a dagger.  
"What is it…"  
Katrina screamed as an arrow came whistling at her but Solobum caught it out of the air. Ten dark armor warriors came out of nowhere. Arron jumped to action as he forged two swords in each hand and attacked. Within three moves Arron killed the first soldier and Katrina screamed as she threw a stone at the head of a soldier who was trying to sneak up behind him, Arron spun around decapitating the man. When the fight was over they burned the bodies and left riding Solobum.

` When they reached the tip of the spine they were met by another Sundavara. ("Where is Vako?") The giant owl asked when he revealed himself.  
"Lethzarac ambushed us…he sacrificed himself so that we could get away…"  
("These humans had best be worth it werecat…")  
They all climbed up on the shoulders of the Sundavara for she was female and they flew across the plains towards the Beor Mountains. They were over Aberon when a blue dragon and her rider attacked them, it was Eragon and Sapphira.  
("Eragon it is me Solobum…")  
("We know who you are werecat, but the Emperor knows our true names and we are commanded to kill you and all who travel with you…")  
The Sundavara dived with Sapphira on her tail, she went into a loop, but no matter what she did the giant owl could not loose the blue dragon Sapphira. Sapphira reared her head back and Eragon added the spell of the burning curse to it, the cursed flames struck the back portion of the Sundavara. She screeched in pain as she plummeted from the sky.  
"ARRON NO!" Katrina screamed as he jumped from the Sundavara'a back. He laughed as weightlessness took hold of him. Arron forged a cross bow and fired arrows at both dragon and rider. The wards around Sapphira stopped the arrows as Arron drew closer to Eragon. He forged a sword and cut Sapphira's mouth as she tried to bite him.  
Arron tackled Eragon as he sat in the saddle, they exchanged blows and Eragon disarmed Arron in one move, but Arron forged a dagger and cut the straps holding the saddle to Sapphira. As they fell Sapphira dove for her rider while Arron sealed himself inside his armor. When he struck the ground he made a small crater, his dark arnor had protected him from harm. As Arron staggered to his feet his hearing was filled with the roar of another dragon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Deliverance

When Arron looked towards the new roar he found a green dragon diving towards him. On the dragon's back was a woman with pink eyes and elaborate sword she held in the air. The green dragon tackled the blue one as the woman jumped off the saddle.  
"Run boy!" She demanded. Arron ran towards Katrina who was with Solombum, "Hold hands…" She said something in he ancient language there was a bright light and heat that engulfed everyone.  
When the light faded everyone was coughing and waving away the smoke. Arron looked around and they were surrounded by mountains, mountains that seem to go on forever and ever. "Where are we?" He asked.  
"The Beor Mountains…"  
"And who are you?" Katrina asked.  
"My name is Elva and this is Galmore my dragon and bond partner…Come we are not safe yet…" They walked across the ground for a mile and came upon an Alcove. "You will be safe here for the time being…"  
"I didn't know there were any dragon riders outside the Empire…" Arron said.  
"Yes well there are…" She turned to Solobum and they started talking in the ancient language.  
Arron walked over to Katrina, "Are you alright…" She hit him on the head as it was the only place on his body not covered by armor, "What was that for?"  
Elva and Solobum paused in their conversation to look at the two, "For scaring the hell out of me…Don't ever do that again…"  
He smiled and they kissed, "The Emperor will no doubt send his people into these mountains to search for us..." Elva said addressing them both, "So for the time being we will wait here…" They ate and Elva told them stories of the old days, Galbatorix's fall, and her travels throughout the world with Eragon.  
That night Katrina lay next to Arron staring at the green dragon Galmore. "I thought I would never see you again…"  
"Me too…" Arron replied with a sigh, "Do you remember the dream I told you about?"  
"I do…"  
"Well I didn't tell you everything and I see many elements of the dream in our recent adventures…" He sighed again taking a deep breath. "In my dream I died at the hands of a Shade…You were standing over my body and whispered thank you to me…"  
She looked at him, "Well that doesn't mean you will die…"  
"True but I will give my life to protect you?" She kissed him and they held each other tighter.

("We ask too much of them…") Galmore said to Elva and Solombum with his mind.  
("I will do whatever it takes to free Eragon from the tyrant king…")  
("He is too powerful and in order to defeat him that girl will have to become more powerful than any that has come before her…")  
Solombum purred, ("I agree with Galmore…What if none of the eggs hatch… We condemn ourselves and serve the Emperor…")  
("I would rather die fighting than be a slave against my will…") Elva said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. The Nu'Varden  
Two weeks passed before Elva felt it was safe to travel. They walked across the ground heading west through ancient passes. After four days of travel the group found themselves surrounded by fifty armed men. They all wore black, hooded, robes, with face cowls.  
Elva stepped forward and addressed them in the ancient language, _"I am Elva farseer-These with me are my dragon Galmore-Arron and Katrina of the house of Stronghammer. We have sworn no oaths to the Shapeshifter King."  
_The leader of the hooded men removed his hood and cowl, _"We recognize you dear lady and welcome to you. _Welcome child of Stronghammer we are the Nu'Varden." They lead them to a cave at the base of a mountain near the Lake. It was a tunnel that deep underground.  
"Where are we?" Katrina asked.  
"We are under the old city of Tronjheim-Welcome to the deep roads of the Undercity."  
As they walked Katrina spotted something odd. She walked up to what she thought was natural stone pillar or something. When she got close she gasped, because it was a tree of stone. It just wasn't one tree, but an entire forest of stone trees. Arron joined her and they stared in awe of the site. Soon they entered the under city. It was a massive cavern where the walls were indented with dozens of dwarf houses.  
As they were lead up the main street Dwarves, Elves, Humans, and even Urgals gathered to stare in awe at the new comers. They were led to ancient underground building of stone carved into the underground base of a mountain. At the top of the stairs stood an Elf male with dark black hair.  
"Welcome to the under-city of Tronjheim-I am Evander son of Arya last Queen of the Elves. We have waited a long time for thee daughter of Stronghammer."

Evander lead them into mountain fortress to his private study where only Katrina and Arron were allowed to enter with him. "You must have many questions and I shall answer before you even ask-but first answer me one-My mother Arya did you see her and if so-How did she meet her end?"  
Katrina sighed, "Your mother watched over me from the moment she laid eyes on me-She sacrificed her life so that we can get away."  
Evander closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his right cheek, he whispered something in the ancient language, then he opened his eyes and smiled. "We have hid here under these mountains for many a century-They are protected by thousands of spells so complicated that even the oldest of us have forgotten their meaning. All this is about you my dear Katrina-Your name is the namesake of Roran Stronghammer's love Katrina-She was rescued from the vile creatures the Razac by Roran and my mother's friend Eragon-Seers have foretold of young girl of Roran's house who will save us from the Shapeshifter King."  
Katrina looked at Arron, "How in the world can I defeat the Emperor?"  
"You need training-you must learn magic, the sword, and you must be stronger than you think you are or the world will forever be enslaved to the Emperor's power-Fortunately for us-the Shapeshifter King like all tyrants before him have become arrogant-We will use this arrogance against him. Your destiny was preordained by Eragon Shadeslayer who before he was captured used his great power to put into motion the things that have befallen you."  
"If the Riders of old couldn't defeat the Emperor what hope do I have?"  
Evander smiled, "You must become more powerful than the Riders of old you must become more powerful than any Rider of legend."  
"And where do I fit into all this?' Arron asked.  
"For now you are her guardian-until she gains the power she needs to defend herself." Evander stood, "I have said much-do not drown in thoughts about what I have said-Take rest for the next two days-then your training begins-There are servants who will attend to your every need."

Katrina left Evander's office overwhelmed, "What do you think about all this?"  
Arron grunted, "I think with all he said there are things he still hid from us-He mentioned nothing about my dreams."  
"Maybe that is all they were just dreams."  
Their first night in the underground city Katrina and Arron wanted to be alone. On the second day they were invited to lunch with Evander and it was at lunch that they met King Tun'Vau a descendant of Orwick and Hrothgar Dwarven kings. They also met Tala daughter of Angela the witch and Maude. Selena daughter of Murtagh and Nausada along with her dragon Sundavara. After the lunch they attended an Elven concert which they enjoyed immensely.  
Katrina lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling imagining herself destroying the Emperor, the Shapeshifter King. She wondered what kind of power could she possibly wield to face such a man.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Learning Magic  
Katrina met Elva in the stone forest at the predetermined time. "Magic draws its energy from the body…In other words it costs the same amount of energy it does to do something by magic as it would by normal means…There are tasks in magic that will kill you if too much energy is used…" Elva picked up a rock with her hand, "_Steirn Risa!" _She picked up a second with magic. "The ancient language is the key to unlocking that power..."  
Elva taught her simple words in the ancient language and by the end of the day Katrina could lift a small pebble and hold in the air for ten minutes with minimal fatigue. Then they practiced with wooden swords and stretched.  
"You look terrible!" Arron said.  
"Shut up!"  
"It gets better."He said helping her to sit.  
"I feel like dying! That woman is trying to kill me."  
"Eat some food and you feel better."  
The days were long, trying, and tiring for Katrina, but as time passed she began to master her lessons. Within nine months Katrina could cast miner spells for levitation, fire, wind, she could conjure lightening and fly short distances. She could also speak basic Dwarf and Urgal, Katrina was also a master swordsman, but none of her skills mattered against Elva's Elf like speed.  
"You are too fast how am I supposed to beat you?" She screamed in aggravation dropping her swords. Katrina had moved on to using real swords blunted with magic.  
"One day you will be as fast and as powerful as I am, but for now-_Steirn Risa!" _Katrina often fought with two hands. The two blades rose up to chest level. "You must use what you know."

"She isn't ready I tell you!" Elva said in anger.  
"And I say your emotions are getting in the way!" Tala said in the same tone of voice. They were all in Evander's office.  
"She has reached her peek, now we must trust fate." Solobum said.  
Elva sighed, "I don't like it, but so be it."  
"The time is approaching when the girl must fight, but first we must send the Emperor a message."  
"What message do wish to send him?" Tala asked.  
"One that says that the Nu'Varden haven't forgotten the people-One that says that the Emperor isn't all powerful-Neither is he invincible a he wishes his subjects to believe-We are going to free the slaves of Dras Leona and the Helgrind."

After the meeting Elva went looking for Katrina. She didn't agree with Evander's plan, but he made a convincing argument. When Elva found Katrina she was practicing the sword with Arron. She blocked left and swund with her right, but Arron was just as good with his left as he was with his right as well. She disarmed him and clipped his leg, but Arron forged a new weapon.  
"Hey! No magic!" Katrina yelled as he disarmed her as well. Katrina used magic to trick Arron's armor into folding into his belt. Then she pinned him to the ground.  
"Do you yield?" She said looking into his eyes.  
"Only because you are so beautiful." He replied kissing her.  
"Elva!" She cried spotting her. "What's wrong?"  
Elva sighed, "Nothing politics-We are getting ready to come out of hiding and face the most powerful foe to walk the lands of the world-People are going to die."  
"No problem-Its Katina's destiny-We are going to win-Right?" Elva just smiled and walked away, "Did I say something wrong?"  
Katrina went after her they talked, but not abou the thing that was bothering her the most. Katrina decided she would go speak with Evander.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Evander  
Evander walked through the rocky passes of the stone forest thinking on many things. His thoughts were predominated by his mother's death. He was hoping to see her again, but Arya sacrificed herself so that Katrina could escape. Another reason he hated the Emperor and the reason he wanted to send Katrina on her journey now, but Elva was right. Katrina wasn't ready to make such a journey.  
He smiled when he smelled Katrina's scent and heard her distinct footsteps. "Have you been searching for me long child?"  
"If you want to be alone-I can leave."  
He turned to face her, Katrina was not the girl she was when she arrived and that was evident in her eyes and in the garments she wore. She wore a hunting like brown two piece suit, with a black leather vest. A sword hung from her hip and her hair was in a thick braid wrapped around her head.  
"I can stand some company."  
"Well I wanted to ask-if there was something going on that I should be aware of?"  
Evander raised an eyebrow, "Yes and no-but since everything going on involves you. There are many including me who believe that it is time to go forward in our plans, but Elva felt that you aren't ready."  
"Ready for what?"  
"There is a journey that you must take and it will expose us all to danger. I am anxious to see the Emperor fall, but-I allowed my emotions over the death of my mother to cloud my judgment."  
Katrina sighed, "Arya was a brave Elven and my friend. She said-she said that she was proud of her son and that he was her greatest accomplishment in life."

After talking with Katrina, Evander walked through the city visiting the homes of the members of the Nu'Varden. He visited over a hundred people before heading to his living quarters he shared with his mate Sairine. Sairine was a tall Elwen female with red hair. An extremely, rare hair color among Elves, it matched her red eyes.  
"You are still not talking to me."  
Sairine's silence was due to the fact that she wanted children with Evander and he wanted to wait. They had been together for the pass five hundred years and this topic was a constant source of resentment in their relationship.  
("What is there to say-**_Elivas Fun'Ki Baersa_**?") They addressed each other by their true names in the ancient language. That is how much love and trust they had for each other. She spoke with her mind.  
_"You deny me the sound of your voice __**Tiomera Soth Phel**_-_My heart rends in my chest-For I long to give you that which you want-But I will not bring a child into a world ruled by a tyrant."  
_A tear slid down her face, _"My heart is equally rent in pieces my love-Not to bear your seed in my body-How many tyrants have held the world in their grip-How many more will rise up in future days to come-You wish to spare a child the hurt of loosing a parent-How will you spare me the hurt if you are lost to me and there is no heir to carry on the name of your family?"  
_Evander fell to his knees before Sairine (Say-reen), _"I cry your pardon for I have bee a fool. I've lost my mother and I do not wish to loose you-Let us share the love of our bodies and make a namesake."  
_Evander's hand went across her skin up her hips towards her breasts, they filled his hands and sent trimmers of pleasure throughout his body. Evander removed the clasps holding her Elven made dress together and it fell to her ankles. She removed his sword belt and waist garments cupping his manhood. He scooped her up into her arms and carried her to the bed. They made love like two young lovers for the first time. It was vigorous, it was intense.

A week later Evander held a great feast and everyone was invited. He tapped his goblet and stood, "My friends-I have news that overflows my heart so that I must share it with you all-I am to be a father-twice over because my beloved is pregnant with twins." A thunderous cheer went up and many people congratulated Evander and Sairine. As the days passed the couple was given many gifts for the upcoming birth of the children.

Katrina lay next to Arron in their shared suit, it was midnight and Katrina had a vision. She awoke and went to Evander's home, "Did I wake you?"  
"No child come in-what has you up at this hour?"  
"I had a vision-"  
Katrina-_I saw a monster-a beast of some type that walked like a man…  
_"It felt so real." Katrina said in between her story.  
"Most visions are-tell me more maybe I can clarify some things."  
_It took and flew across the world writing the wrongs of the Emperor until it got to Alagaesia, then it battled a three headed dragon-_  
"The three headed dragon is the Emperor-it is his favorite shape to take when battling dragon riders. As for the beast you described- I have never heard of or seen a creature like that and from your description it seems to be more dragon than anything."  
_The dragon beast killed the Emperor and the whole world cheered._

"My friends the time has come-" Evander said to the leaders of the Nu'Varden. He explained Katrina's vision and they then unanimously decided that it was time for Katrina to make the journey.

"Exactly where am I going?" Katrina asked after the meeting.  
Elva sighed, "We are going to the old fortress of Sharvale-It is a dangerous journey, we will be traveling along the coast-the Emperor's servants will be hunting us-Especially the Shade Ordrin, he is not one to let prey go."  
Katrina said the name Sharvale over and over again in her mind, "Sharvale? Isn't that the old egg keep of the Dragon Riders?"  
"Before the Riders fell to Galbatorix the Island was used to house the eggs of the Rider Dragons. It is where the new order hid the eggs of the wild and order dragons when the Emperor came to power."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author Notes_**

**_This chapter was suppose to be Freeing the Slaves but I decided to put the Quest here-anyway read and review_**

Chapter 15. The Quest

****The group was made up of Katrina, Arron, Tala, Elva, a powerful Elven spellcaster named Lein, a Dwarf warrior named Modawl Ox Hunter of the Dugrimst Ingeitum. There was also an enchanted human guard of six heavily armed men. Elva lead the group through the underground passages towards the ancient Dwarven docks of Bunheil. The docks were south of the old city of Orthiad.  
"What is her name?" Katrina asked when she spotted the vessel they would use to sail along the coast.  
"Her name be the Beor." Modawl replied, "She was the last ship built before that accursed Emperor burned all our above ground cities."  
They boarded the ship and set the supplies in order before leaving the docks. The ship was enchanted so it didn't need a full crew. "I love the smell of the sea." Katrina said to Arron.  
"Aye so do I-There is nothing in the world like it." They both gasped as the Beor began to sink beneath the waves.  
"We'll drown!" Katrina said to Elva who smiled.  
"The ship is enchanted we won't drown-The vessel will be surrounded by a pocket of air-We will be able to breath and we will be as dry as a bone."  
The Beor sailed beneath the waves unseen by the eyes of any one. It was also camouflaged in the water as it traveled. Arron and Katrina pointed to a dragon like creature swimming under the water. It resembled a dragon only it had flippers instead of legs like a dragon. It had spikes along its back and in the place of wings it had two spiked fins like a fish. Its entire body had scales like a dragon.  
"That is a Dugeorass-They are called sea dragons or sea serpents-They are just as intelligent as Dragons and can entrance you with their minds-They are known to feed on dragons if they catch one unawares." Elva said to them both.  
"Has anyone ever tried to communicate with them?" Katrina asked.  
"Don't try it-Dugeorass are very devious and cunning-They care nothing for what lies above the water-They consider the sea to be their domain-To trifle with one is folly-The older dragons have been known to seek them out and battle them."  
"Can they use magic?" Arron asked.  
"No-They can feed off of magic directed at them and they are immune to all known magical attacks."  
"They would make great allies against the Emperor." Katrina said.  
They sailed four miles off the coast underwater. Within a weeks time they were swimming pass Reavestone. When the ship reached Dauth, Elva and Tala went ashore to get information and supplies. They learned that a bounty had been placed on the heads of Katrina, Arron, Elva, and Solombum. After a week of underwater travel they finally came to the island of Sharktooth. Before the island was called Sharktooth it was known as Ilkaona in the ancient language. The Riders referred to it as Egg Isle and the ancient fortress was still standing after all this time. During Galbatorix's rule the fortress was used by his pirates the hoard all the lute they stole from the Varden.  
Elva lead the party ashore while the ship submerged under the water. "And why are we here?" Arron asked.  
"So that Katrina can fulfill her destiny." She coldly replied, "Come time is against us." They walk northwest from where they landed on the beach. The island was completely uninhabited, there weren't even any birds on the island. When they reached the fortress Elva stopped and said a strange word in the ancient language. "Okay its safe now we can pass."  
It had been over a thousand years since anyone had walked on the island or visited the old fortress. Elva lead them to the old water fountain in the center of the courtyard. In the ancient language she said; _"I have traveled far for friend and foe let me pass into the unseen as you take my breath away." _The fountain came to life as water started flowing from the four Dragon statues at the top filling up the first, second, and third levels of the pools. Then the water made a huge bubble that engulfed them all and into the fountain they went. When the bubble popped they all fell to the ground and were wet. They were in an underground cave with several tunnels. Elva lead them down the tunnel on the right.  
Katrina gasped because lying in front of the door was a huge monster of a Dragon. The Dragon was violet colored and when they stopped a huge eye opened and locked in on Katrina. An ancient and powerful mind touched them. _("Identify yourselves or be consumed by the fire of my body_.")  
Elva stepped forward, _"I am Elva farseer-my husband is Eragon Shadeslayer and his Dragon is Sapphira Brightscales your mother-both are enslaved to the Shapeshifter King-We seek to pass into the vault."  
("My brain is not rotten Elva farseer-I know thee-Only the chosen one may pass.") _Elva stepped to the side and allowed Katrina to come forward. Elva stabbed her sword into a slot in the boulder and it became a door.  
When Elva entered the room she gasped at the all the Dragon eggs and Eldunari hidden inside, there were also two living statues, they watched her as she walked around the room in awe. Katrina walked around the room twice, but she wasn't drawn to any of the eggs. On her third trip around the room she noticed an orange egg with white veins on it. Immediately drawn to the egg Katrina walked up to the egg and ran her hand over it. She smiled and picked it up.  
"I chose, but how do I or you know it will hatch?" Katrina asked.  
Elva smiled, "Its in your blood-it will hatch."  
"We should leave now!" Solobum said.

When they exited the fountain, they continued on walking towards the beach. They were three miles from the beach when the Beor was dropped in front of them. Suddenly they were surrounded by hundreds of dark armor troops.  
"How did they find us?" Katrina asked drawing her sword, her egg was hidden in a sack strapped across her back.  
The Dark Armor troops parted and they were confronted by the Shade, Ordrin Dark Elf. "Surrender now! I will only ask this once."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. The Sacrifice

He stood at an intimidating seven feet, his red hair framed his Elven face with his grey skin. He wore black armor with spike on his forearms and a red cape was draped across his back. His eyes were black as marble even where the whites should be and his nails were black as well. He carried an axe-a magical axe once wielded by the Emperor's Champion. The weapon had the power to level entire cities with one swing or cut down an army. Ordrin sighed, "None of you can compare with my power drop your weapons."  
"I would rather die!" Arron said, he threw a dagger at Ordrin, but one of the soldiers leapt in the path of the dagger forging a shield and blocked the dagger.  
As they started fighting Ordrin put his head back and laughed, "Take them!"  
"Stay behind me!" Elva yelled as she fought with two Dark Armor troops. Because Elva and her group wielded weapons made of brightsteel the fight at the moment was evenly matched.  
Arron broke the arm of one soldier, then he spun around slitting the throat of another. He forged a second sword in his right hand and fought four troops at once. Solombum tackled one of the men fighting Arron and twisted the jewel on his belt. His Armor folded into the belt and Solombum ripped open his chest.  
"You are mine girly!" A man screamed coming up behind Katrina, she created a magnetic spell and sent him slamming into his comrade, then Elva turned the sand under their feet to quicksand.  
Ordrin sneered and began chanting in the ancient language. The heroes were engulfed in a ball of magic that nullified their magical abilities. "I call it the void your magic is useless surrender now!" Elva couldn't even speak in the Ancient language.  
"Don't you touch her!" Arron screamed as Ordrin fingered a lock of her hair.  
"You love this girl boy?" He asked as he ran his nail across her cheek. "Elva Fareseer the Emperor will be glad to see you-Where is your Dragon, Galmore?" When Elva refused to speak he slapped her, but Elva just sneered. "Captain remove the girl's clothes and take turns with her until this witch answers my questions."  
"Leave her alone you bastards!" Arron screamed as they dragged Katrina away from the others and began ripping her clothes.  
"Don't tell him anything!" Katrina screamed.  
"Wait let her go-I will tell you anything."  
The reason Ordrin couldn't go into their minds was because there were powerful spells protecting their thoughts. "Its too late you had your chance."  
"Milord look!"  
Everyone paused as a Dragon Egg came rolling out of Katrina's pack. When it stopped rolling the Egg began to hatch. "Interesting!" Ordrin said. A male Dragon emerged from the shattered orange egg, its scales was like the color of tiger fur without the black strips. It spikes, teeth, claws, and wing claws were ivory white. Its eyes were like two small oranges. It locked eyes with Katrina and snorted at the five men man-handling her. Then it looked around at the other and growled. The little Dragon opened its wings and roared, but instead of a little chirp like most hatchlings make the little orange Dragon released the roar of hundred full grown Dragons that shook the island. A power emanated from the Dragon that wiped away Ordrin's magical vortex and threw the Shade and all his men to the ground. Then the Dragon leapt into the air and glided into Katrina's arms.  
Ordrin stood up drawing his axe ad he was about to swing it at Katrina and her Dragon. "NO!" Arron leapt at Ordrin forging a sword and blocked the axe from completing its swing. He punched Ordrin in the face with spiked gloves, but all he did was flinch.  
"Stupid boy-love has killed you." They fought back and forth trying to best one another, but Ordrin was faster and stronger than Arron, he bashed Arron in the side of the head and twisted the jewel on his belt.  
"NO!" Katrina screamed as he brought the axe down on Arron's chest.  
Ordrin sneered, "Kill them all!" He yelled, but while they were fighting Elva had been reciting a lengthy spell. There was a bright green flash and she along with Katrina, Solombum, Tala, and Lein all vanished.  
Ordrin screamed raising his axe and in one three sixty swing killed all his men, destroyed the surrounding jungle and the old fortress.

Elva and her companions reappeared in the spine at the very tip. When they reappeared Katrina ran over to Arron's lifeless body and wept over him remembering the dream he told her about. Elva placed up spells and wards so that no one could find them.  
"We should not linger here." Tala said.  
"We will wait for as long as she needs."  
The sun was getting ready to set and Katrina was in the same position. She finally stood, "We should bury him." When they were done Katrina looked at the Orange Dragon, it was hungry and he needed a name. Elva went hunting and brought back a deer and two geese.  
"What is the point of all this?" Katrina asked with Soarren in her lap. She had named the Orange Dragon Soarren. "You go on a quest for a Dragon Egg-My Dragon-I am to be a Rider-The Riders of old couldn't stand against the Shapeshifter King-you yourself are a Rider-so what chance do I and Soarren have."  
Elva sighed, "You must become more powerful than any that has come before you-It is your destiny."  
Katrina sneered, "Was it destiny that decided that Arron should die?" She asked screaming. Soarren's back was arched and he was growling at Elva.  
"I am sorry about Arron-If I could bring him back I would."

Katrina stood up and turned her back on Elva, she stared at the sky with Soarren in her arms. The next day they broke camp and traveled south through the spine. Then when Elva was sure they weren't being tracked or followed they flew to the Beors under the invisibility spell.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Soarren

The little orange Dragon named Soarren grew quickly his first few weeks of life as all Dragons do. Katrina spoiled the little Dragon and dotted on him so much so that he cared only for her company. The two of them were inseperable. Within a months time Soarren was as tall as a horse, not strong enough to fly Katrina yet but she would sit on his back and they would walk around the undercity like that.  
"When will he be able to breath fire?" Katrina asked to Elva.  
"Five more months."

_ A mighty creature wielded a sword of fire against the against the Shapeshifter King. Their battle destroyed half of Thosalees was in ruin… _  
Katrina awoke in cold sweat, it was her second time dreaming of the Shapeshifter King and the strange creature. ("What troubles your mind little one?") A male voice asked inside her head.  
Katrina got out of her bed and went to the dais where Soarren lay on his stomach with his tail twitching. ("You can talk now?")  
Soarren gurgled in his throat, ("Of course I can talk-Now answer my question.")  
Katrina sighed and sat down on the dais resting her back, "Well…" She cleared her throat and started thinking her response. ("Arron is dead-You are my Dragon and I am your Rider-and they expect us to fight and kill the Emperor. The Dragon Riders of old couldn't stop him. He has nine of the most powerful Riders under his control.")  
Soarren licked her, ("What about your dream?") Katrina explained the dream in great detail to him. ("First of all-stop worrying about things we have yet to face. Second of all I think your dream is the key to defeating this shapeshifter king.")  
Katrina pouted, ("How would you know?")  
Smoke streamed from Soarren's nose, ("I know because I am a Dragon.")  
("I am afraid Soarren.")  
("Remember little one-I am with you and my strength is your strength.")

Katrina began teaching Soarren the ancient language as the days became weeks. The two of them spent a lot of time together deepening their bond and love for each other. The day finally came when Katrina could ride Soarren. Elva allowed them to spend the entire week together in flight. Afterwards they started practicing air duels against Elva and


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Katrina The Dragon Rider

All of the Nu'Varden had gathered together for Katrina's knighting as Dragon Rider in full. Evander stood next to Sairine and Elva, as Elva drew her sword Skolir. "From this day forth Katrina Strong descendant of Roran Stronghammer-you shall be known as Katrina Strong Dragon Rider-Stand and be recognized."

As everyone cheered Galmore came forward and touched Soarren's mind, ("A Dragon has no need of titles and positions-You are a Dragon be guided by your ancient thoughts and your heart-Bare your Rider well.")

When the cheers died down Katrina stepped forth and cleared her throat, "Thank you my masters-and thanks to you people of the Nu'Varden-We have tough times ahead of us. The Riders and heroes of old along with our ancestors fought against numerous and powerful enemies. AND THEY OVERCAME THEM ALL!" They all cheered. "We shall do the same-and I swear that I shall not rest until the Emperor is dead and his Empire in ruins!"

As the days passed Katrina and Soarren made themselves available to the people. They gave council, healed wounds, gave blessings and even aided Evander in passing judgment for those who needed it. They also made preparations for their first move against the Emperor.

("I do not agree with your plan little two-legs but I shall aid you in pulling it off.") Soarren said to Katrina.

The two of them were in the gallery looking at a portrait of Katrina's namesake-Katrina Stronghammer. She looked noble in her red, gold, and white dress. Her red hair was was in a single braid draped across her left shoulder as she stood a little sideways. A gold and diamond tiara adorned her brow.

("What better way to give hope to the world than by freeing slaves? Nations will rise up to fight the Emperor's servants if we are successful.")

("You have developed quit the tongue-perhaps you should use those words when addressing the leaders.")

It took those words and many more but Katrina was finally able to convince Evander and the council of her plan to free the slaves and begin the rebellion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Freeing the Slaves

The Dwarves of the Helgrind had known slavery for the past 1,000 years. Mining Star Metal for the Emperor and his Dark Knight army. Most of the older Dwarves who had lived during the days of Eragon Shadeslayer had died watching Alagaesia fall before the Emperor. The next generation knew only the lash of the whip from their Imperial masters. There was no hope in their eyes as they worked night and day in the mines of the Helgrind. There was also a mine in the Spine and another in the mountains near the ancient Elven city of Osilon. In Shynendar the mines were in the north.

The Emperor's fortress was on the other side of the world and it would be the perfect time for Katrina and the Nu'Varden to show themselves. Ten thousand slaves were driven across land to the mines in the Helgrind from the mining facility in Osilon. The slaves were under the control of Slave master Rein. He had under his command twenty thousand dark armor they marched out of the forest Katrina and five thousand troops of the Varden watched from the air as they were on an artificial cloud of magic created by Elva.

"We are out numbered!" Talia said lying next to Katrina.

"No we are not! The Dwarves will increase our numbers."

("We should strike now!") Soarren said.

Katrina climbed up Soarren's side to the saddle on his back. "Be careful!" Elva said grabbing her leg, "And don't take any risks."

Soarren opened his wings and leapt off the cloud diving towards Dawrves. As they dove Katrina unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the Dwarves. Then she swung her blade creating a kinetic wave the cut the chains from the wrists and legs of the Dwarves. "Descendants of the Elder Race you are free-Kill your oppressors and liberate yourselves from the Emperor!" Katrina and Elva combined their power in a spell then all the Dwarves were armed with swords, shields, spears, axes, maces, and bows. Soarren landed in front of Rein, snatched the overseer of his horse, and killed him in a violent shake. Then he killed the horse with a one swipe of his claw. The rest of the Nu'Varden joined them and they overwhelmed the Dark Armor troops.

"Who speaks for you all?" Katrina demanded.

"I do!" A middle aged Dwarf said.

As they spoke Rein stood up and as he did his body transformed into that of the deadly but beautiful form of the Shade Elf Ordrin. "_Brisinger!_" He said raising his hands to neck level. Then he cast balls of fire at the Dwarves killing hundreds.

"No!" Elva said.

"YOU!" Katrina said locking eyes on the Shade, "You will pay for what you did to Arron." Elva watched as Katrina jumped out of the saddle using magic and with her sword raised high in a chopping motion she tried to kill the shade in one blow, but before she could reach Ordrin there was a bright green flash. When the light faded Ordrin stood alone surrounded by the dead bodies of the Dark Armor troops.

The Under City of Tronjheim

"Why did you do that?" Katrina screamed.

("Peace little one-She did the right thing.") Soarren said to her mind in private, but Katrina ignored her.

"If I hadn't we would all be dead-You are not ready to face that Shade-Even I with all my power am no match for him."

"I am not afraid of him!"

"You should be!" Evander said entering the council room where they were talking. "Ordrin is not to be underestimated or taken lightly."

Katrina just sneered, spun on her heels and walked out, ("Let her go!") Soarren said to Elva, ("She needs to be alone now.")

"She is allowing her emotions to get the better of her-If she can't control herself-She is going to have to remain here."

"That is a little harsh." Evander said.

("Harsh but true.") Galmore said as he lay his head down on the marble floor with both eyes closed. ("We cannot afford to loose her on her reckless quest for vengeance and until she can control herself she must remain here.")

"So what is our next move?" Elva asked.

Katrina was in the forest of stone as she wanted to be alone. When the Shade showed himself she went berserk as her mind went back to that horrible day on egg Island when Arron was killed. Her eyes watered as she vividly remembered Ordrin's ax laying open Arron's chest.

("Do you wish to talk little one?")

("We should never have come here-Arron and I.")

("Then you and I would have never met-Is that your wish?")

("No of course not-My uncle use to say-You can't have your cake and eat it too-Which is a stupid saying-I mean cake is meant to be eaten.")

("What is your point?")

("My point is that Arron should not have had to die for you and I to be together.")

("I see-and your actions on the mission.")

She sneered, ("He needed to die for what he did to Arron.")

Soarren grunted, ("I swear as your Dragon that we shall kill the Shade-when you are ready.")

("And when shall I be ready?")

("I will let you know.")

Evander, Elva, Galmore, Tala, Aiedel-Elva's daughter, and Solombum, along with an army of 7,000 were getting ready to liberate the slaves of Aberon as the old capital of Surda was used as a slave fortress for humans who couldn't pay their taxes. Everyone paused when Katrina joined them at the archway that lead to above ground.

"And where do you think you are going?" Elva asked.

"On the mission of course!"

Elva sighed, but it was Evander who spoke, "You are anxious to prove yourself and I permitted it because...We have discussed it and you need more time."

"I am ready!"

Evander shook his head, "No you are not."

"Don't do this to me-I can help!"

"I have spoken and I shall say no more."

Soarren flew down and joined them as well, "Soarren get's to go, but I must stay behind?"

"Its another part of your training-How to operate separate from each other." Elva said.

("It is necessary and I agree with them-remain here for me-Your emotions cloud your judgment and do not deny it for if they did not you would not have attacked that Shade so recklessly.")

Katrina stood watching as her bond partner left with the others. She closed her mind off to Soarren as she planned to go on her own mission.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Kailen the Man Slayer

While Elva and Evander lead the mission to free the slaves Katrina left Farthendur's under-city in secret. She decided to go on her own mission to free the slaves of the Imperial City. The images of death and blood rolled through her head as she witnessed men and women forced to fight to death in the Emperor's arena. Katrina traveled by horse and used magic to make her skin dark as the desert dwellers of old. She also used magic to make herself bald. She traveled by night and slept during the day. When she reached the village of Furnost which still existed and was north of Tudeston Lake she rested and got some supplies. After leaving the village Katrina changed her appearance again, this time she had short cropped hair and a patch over one eye. She was disguised as a bounty hunter and when she was stopped by the highway patrol she showed them her false papers. To speed her journey up Katrina would use magic to teleport great distances and she didn't get tired because she had Eldunari bonded to her.

Thyocalees

The games were in full force as Count Derson paid a lot of gold to put on a show for his son who had just turned 13. Kailen the Man slayer was scheduled to fight six men at once. As usual the other combatants taunted him and as usual Kailen ignored them. He was the best sword in the arena if not the world, at least among humans. The crowds cheered his name as he entered the arena with his twin swords. As each man fell to his blades the crowd cheered even louder.

Katrina walked among the servants of the arena as a water girl. She had been in the city for the past 3 days pouring nightshade into the water served to the crowd. "You girl! I want some water! Bring it now!" Kailen demanded as he threw his swords into the washer bin to remove the blood. He snatched the jar from her and poured the water over himself before drinking.

"You could say thank you." Katrina said from beneath her cowl.

She gasped when he smacked her on the butt, "Thanks babe!"

("If I weren't on a mission I'd turn you into a pig!") She thought to herself. As the forth match started Katrina whispered, "_Slytora Nenvego!" _She activated her spell in the ancient language. The citizens began to riot and as the chaos broke out Katrina unsheathed her Dragon Rider's sword, raised it high above her head and shouted. "Your freedom is at hand! You are slaves no more! Follow me for I am Katrina Strong Dragon Rider!"

Katrina had taken control of the mind of a soldier and made him open up the armory to the slaves. The guards tried to stop them but Katrina started a fire and that combined with the rioting spectators made it impossible to restore order.

"This way!" Katrina screamed.

"The man slayer!" A Dark Armor guard said blocking Kailen's path. "Let's see how you do angainst a knight who wears the dark armor." The soldier forged an ax in his hand and attacked who took the ax and killed the man with his own weapon. Then he killed the second man after eight moves.

"Hey you come on!" Katrina yelled.

"I don't need your help little girl!"

She sneered, "Fine!"

After they escaped Ordrin appeared riding his shape shifting horse who had a pair of wings. "My Lord Ordrin! Welcome back to the capital..." The man said studdering. "I assure that everything is under control."

"Be still I am here to investigate the escape of the slaves-They may be traveling by foot."

"My spellcasters say that a lot of magic was used by a rider-We managed to capture a dozen slaves back and we are interrogating them now."

"Really!" There something in the way Ordrin replied that made the man even more nervous. "Kill the prisoners!"

"Yes milord-it shall be done right away."

30 miles south of the Capital city

"We should keep moving!" Kailen barked.

Katrina stormed right up to him, "Listen here muscle head! I rescued all these people and you." She pointed her finger into his chest. "I am in charge here."

He smiled, "Look your cute and all but your a woman who relies on magic to get the job done, without it you wouldn't last two minutes against the Emperor's troops."

"Yeah and how long do you think you would last?"

"Longer than you! Besides I'd bet my weight in gold that the Shade Ordrin is on our tails right now and you with all your magic tricks will lead him right to us!"

"Well I have one more trick to get him off our tails."

"You will have to forgive Kailen." A woman said walking next to Katrina, "He has been a slave longer than most of us and he has been fighting in the arena since he was 16."

"He's a pig!" Katrina defensively said.

"And you are Dragon Rider and should know better-Anyway he is like because few if any ever showed him kindness-His father sold him to pay his taxes, when he was came of age he was suppose to join the dark armor guard, but he ran away and was sentenced to the arena. He has killed more men than anyone here."

"Well-You are right I should know better-I was taught not to judge a book by its cover...but...but..." The woman laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing child."

They stopped for water as to throw Ordrin off their trail Katrina enchanted two horses to leave behind human foot prints as they ran deep into the desert. "You keep eying me little warrior-see something you like?" She sneered and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand to her shock. "Woe your fast-I never let a woman hit me!" He kissed her on the lips then she narrowed her eyes and sent him flying across the camp.

Everyone looking laughed, "You ever do that again I'll...Ill..."

He stood up, "I liked it as well."

"I will turn you into a pig because that is what you are!"

("KATRINA!") She almost jumped out of her skin as her mental guard had fallen enough for Soarren to contact her.

("Soarren! Soarren is that you?")

("Who else? Unless you have another bond partner.")

She smiled, ("No-It is good to hear your voice again.")

("Imagine our surprise when we returned to the under-city and you were gone-Where are you?")

("A week's march from the Beors-Is Evander upset?")

("What do you think?")

("Could you smooth things over for me?")

Soarren grunted, ("You will have to do that yourself.")

Soarren told Evander where Katrina was and he sent out a heavily armed escort. Evander, Elva, Tala, Selena, and Aiedel were waiting at the gate for Katrina and the slaves she rescued. "I scanned their minds there are no spies among them." She said sheepishly as they stared at her like an angry parent with a child that needed correction.

"That was reckless-stupid-childish and fool-hearty. What were you thinking?" Evander said in his office with all the others present, "If you are seeking glory then you should not be apart of this alliance."

"I wasn't seeking glory I was-I was following my destiny!"

("We cannot afford to loose you child.") Galmore said interjecting.

"That's just it master-I am not a child."

"Your actions were childish!" Tala said speaking up, "Just like when you ran away with Arron from the lottery." Tala sighed, but what she said was necessary.

"Perhaps we are being a little too harsh after all she did liberate the slaves of Thyocalees." Elva said speaking up.

Evander sighed, "Katrina as leader of the Varden and I think your instructors will agree with me-That from this day on you are to dedicate yourself to finding a way to kill the Emperor."

("That wasn't as bad as it should have been.") Soarren said to Katrina in private.

("Easy for you to say!") She replied as they walked through the tunnels towards the great hall.

("Your pain is my pain-I am your Dragon and you are my Rider, but please don't ever do anything like that again.")

Katrina stopped and hugged the orange Dragon, ("I promise!")

("Now tell me about this Kailen you are so enamored with."

Katrina blushed, ("I am not enamored with anyone! The man is a pig-It would serve him right if I turned him to one.")

("Lie to others if you wish but we are too closely linked for you to lie to me-Now start again and tell me the truth!")

Kailen was walking out of the dining hall used for citizens and non-fighting members of the Nu'Varden. He had taken five steps when everyone started running from an Orange Dragon that was jumping across the large space from one of the tunnels. A group dropped to the ground as he jumped over them with his wings half open. Soarren landed in front of Kailen with a thump and knocked him to his back with his nose. When he tried to get up Soarren growled.

He folded his arms, "Can I help you?"

As Soarren touched his mind Katrina came running up, "I take it this is your Dragon?"

("You will address me flat skin!")

"I am not afraid of you Dragon!" Everyone who dared to stick around and watch gasped, because no one ever speaks to a Dragon like that. Even Katrina was shocked.

("You should be!")

"If you are going to kill me then get it over with-but know this! I will give you upset stomach!"

Katrina smirked which caused Soarren to whip his head around and look at her. After they spoke in private he returned his attention to Kailen. "Well Dragon?"

Soarren growled again and back away so that he could stand, ("You have spirit human-Any other two legs would have wet himself.")

"What is your name Dragon?"

("My Rider named me Soarren!")

"Soarren! I have been faced with death since I was 16-I am 28 years of age now-I know death it comes in many forms-We are best friends for I have given it many lives to fill its stomach."

("As a Warrior should-I came here because you put your hands on my Rider and you kissed her.")

"It was the only thing I could think of to get her to shut up." Katrina gasped.

("If you make unwanted gestures against my Rider again I will grant you the death you so long to have-It will be slow and you will feel every moment of it.")

"I give you my word I will not kiss her again-Unless she asks for it."

"That will never happen!" Katrina said folding her arms.

Soarren snorted, "That will do."

As Katrina climbed up onto Soarren bareback Kailen watched her lustfully. When she looked down on him he winked at her, but she turned her nose up at him and rolled her eyes. "I see made some new friends." Tala said standing beside Kailen.

"And who might you be?"

"Tala! I am here to deliver a message-Evander would like to see you in his office."

Kailen had never seen an Elf up close. Evander was a fascinating specimen, with his angled face and perfect like features. "Kailen the Man Slayer."

"Please call me Kailen-I hate that title!"

"I called you here because I would like to enlist into the ranks of the Nu'Varden's troops as an officer."

Kailen raised his eyebrows, "You want to put me in charge of your men?"

"Well Katrina speaks very highly of you."

Kailen smiled, "Oh really!"

"Yes-She says you have great leadership skills-And I am an Elf who likes to utilize everyone to their full skill set. I think you can be more than a killer of men."

"Thank you sir! I accept."

"Good because if you prove yourself I will appoint you to Katrina's personal guard."

He hesitated, "Uh I don't think that is wise sir."

"Why not?"

"Well she hates my guts."

Evander smiled, "You humans-I don't care how much time I spend among you I always am shocked by how you socialize with one another-She likes you and you like her."

"And if her Dragon has his way he will rip my head off."

"I saw that-At any rate she needs you and you need her."

Kailen folded his arms, "Why does she need a guard-She can use magic and she has a Dragon?"

Evander sat back in his chair, "Magic has limitations-And as for Soarren-He can bleed as well and die from sword or a well placed spell. They need you do this."

Kailen spent his time with his new command training with them and getting to know his comrads which was a mixture of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals. Katrina avoided Kailen as much as possible, but eventually they had to interact with each other. As time passed they became friends. Eventually he wanted to do something nice for Katrina and sought advice from Soarren. He wrote a poem and left it on her desk with a flower. She thanked him by asking for a kiss and he jokingly reminded her that she said that it would never happen.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Forest of DuWeldenvarden

Katina had grown as a person in every area of her life. Mentally she was confident, strong, independent, quick witted, and fare minded. Her heart was on the mend over the loss of Arron, then there was her confusing emotions about Kailen. Katrina would never admit out loud that she liked the pig, but a friendship was slowly developing between the two. She would often scry her parents to make sure they were safe and they were. Her bond with Soarren had changed her a great deal. She no longer slept but had what Elva referred to as the waking dream. She would close her eyes, but Katrina was aware of everything that was going on around her.

("Katrina!")

She was in her waking dream state when a vast and powerful mind touched her mind. ("Who is there? Identify yourself!") She demanded.

("My name is Linnea.")

_("Address me in the ancient language-that I may know you speak the truth.") _There was silence, _("Well speak to me or are you a servant of the Emperor?")_

_(_"I am sorry but I cannot speak the ancient language-You see...") She sighed, ("this will be hard for you to believe-My mother was the Menoa Tree-She is dead-and I was created after Eragon Shadeslayer begged my mother for the Star Metal buried under her roots-but I was made from her will and the energy she took from Eragon-I cannot speak the ancient language because-Well because it was never taught to me-I was a seedling hidden in my mother's bark-She died a hundred years ago-The Emperor knows not of my existence-I can awaken the Elves asleep and imprisoned here in the forest, but I need your help-Come to me in the forest Katrina Strong and we can help each other.")

("How can I believe you? Why should I believe you?")

("You are a Dragon Rider-Follow your instincts-Come or don't come-I must go now-My mother is dead, but the Emperor controls the tree walkers and there are cats that live in the forest who serve the Emperor. I hope you come to me Rider-If the Emperor's servants capture me all will be lost.")

("Hello! Hello!") Katrina searched with her mind and found no one.

("I believe her!) Soarren said speaking up.

("You heard all that?")

("Of course I did-We are connected.")

Katrina sat up, but Soarren wasn't in their cave home, ("Where are you anyway?")

("I was hungry and I needed to go hunting-when I return we must address this with Evander.")

Katrina shook her head, ("They will never agree to it!")

("You must make them agree-at anyrate pack my saddle-You are my Rider and I say we are going!")

Katrina packed her saddle and when she felt that Soarren was inside the city she contacted Evander, Galmore, Elva, Aiedel, Tala, and Solombum with her mind. They all met in Evander's office before sunrise. They listened intently as Katrina explained about the mysterious Linnea who contacted her. ("Whether you approve or not I believe her and I am taking my Rider to DuWeldenvarden with or without your consent.") Soarren said vehemently.

"Well you give us little choice Master Soarren." Evander said folding his arms. Everyone looked at Galmore, as the elder Dragon would be the only one who could talk Soarren out of it.

("I don't like it either-This could be a trap, but if Soarren is confident-Then we must go.")

"This could be a trap!" Aiedel said.

"Solombum you have been quiet." Evander said.

"My vision is blind in this-My council would be to scry the forest, but the Emperor has made it impossible to do so-If we do this then we do it right. A guard of fifty heavily armed men will accompany them."

"It will be faster if we can fly-The Guards will slow us down."

"The desert is filled with creatures created by the Emperor-Giant scorpions and sand howlers-Not to mention Ordrin himself who is hunting you-The people we send will be able to keep up."

That day they left the city to travel towards Duweldenvarden. They cut across the heart of the desert angling towards Ellesmera. They guards flew on magically altered horses with wings following Galmore and Soarren through the air. Katrina walked up to Galmore, "That mountain-what's it called?"

"In the old tongue it is called the rock of Kuthian."

"SCORPION!" Someone yelled.

The giant creature snatched the man with his claw, but Kailen threw his word like a spear and hit the creature in the face. He took out a second sword and ran towards the Scorpian sliding on his knees when he got close. He managed to slash the Scorpion's soft underbelly, but that didn't slow it down. _"SlYTHA!" _Katrina yelled trying to put the great insect to sleep.

"NO!" Elva yelled, but it was too late. The magical attack caused Scorpion to double in size.

("Everyone-Get back!") Galmore yelled. The Scorpion tried to sting him, but Galmore snatched its tail and slammed it onto its back, while Soarren leapt into the air and tried to dive on the giant insect. The Scorpion got back on its legs and slashed its tail at Soarren as he dove on him. The guards shot their arrows but the Scorpion was to well armored.

("Soarren pick me up!") Katrina yelled with her mind.

Galmore tackled the Scorpion and Elva watched in horror as her bond partner wrestled in the sand with the Scorpion. The Scorpion jabbed Galmore with his stinger and back away as the poison took affect on the great Dragon. _"NO!" _Elva screamed.

Soarren dropped Katrina from a hundred feet high and she landed on the Scorpion's head stabbing her sword into it's head. Katrina removed the blade as the stinger came towards her back, she cut the tip of the tail off and stabbed the Scorpion again. It went still and bled to death in the sand. Katrina jumped off the Scorpion and ran to Elva who was trying to heal Galmore. Katrina added her power to Elva's but nothing happened.

"This better be worth all the trouble!" Elva said to Katrina after she burned Galmore's body. As she walked off Soarren growled at her.

DuWeldenvarden

The great forest came into sight three days later. Katrina tried to speak with Elva, but she refused to speak with anyone. They cautiously entered the forest and immediately was attacked by two tree walkers and a werecat. Solumbum killed the werecat and Aiedel and Elva destroyed the two walkers. The forest had grown wild and deadly without the Elves and the Menoa Tree.

"No one has walked these paths in over a thousand years." Solombum said in a reverential tone of voice.

It almost seemed as if the forest was watching them all ready to kill the first person stupid enough to wonder away from the others. Another week passed when they came into sight of the ancient city of Ellesmera. There were leaves everywhere and the tree houses still kept their shapes, but many of them were covered in vines. The ground shook causing everyone to draw their weapons, they all gasped when a great bear was standing before them. What was the most shocking thing about the bear was that it stood on its legs and walked like a man. It had green glowing eyes, brown and black fur, and it licked its mouth with its tongue.

**"****Welcome to DuWeldenvarden!" **The bear said speaking like an Urgal with a deep gurgling sound, **"****My name is Kosar-Linnea is waiting for you come with me."**

All they could do was follow the bear with dumbfounded expressions, "Um Kosar-Are there others like you?" Tala asked.

**"****Old magic lingers here in the forest and the city-It has changed many animals-Some of them are benevolent-others are pure evil and then there are those who have sworn themselves to the Emperor. I am the guardian of the this city-I protect it for the day the Elves return."**

Kosar lead them to the old Menoa tree, but when they reached the treea wall of fire erupted around it. "ORDRIN!" Katrina barked.

The Shade Elf landed on his black horse, "We meet again Rider and you Elva Farseer." Kosar roared at him, "Kosar my old friend-I shall enjoy this greatly." He swung his ax while Kosar swung his claw-There was a loud clang like two swords hitting each and then there was a blast wave that threw people to the ground and uprooted trees. Ordrin fell of his horse which became a great lion and tackled Kosar.

"DIE!" When Ordrin got to his knees Katrina was standing over him. She tried to best the Shade but he was just as skilled with his ax as she was with her sword. Elva joined her and so did Kailen, the others were busy fighting Tree Walkers. Then all of a sudden the wind started blowing and scooped Ordrin, all his comrades, and threw them towards the desert.

"Thank you for coming! You are safe now!" A beautiful young woman wearing a crown of golden branches and a gown made of leaves. Her hair flowed long and it shimmered like water, it also sounded like water when she moved. She had a shield that resembled a great rose and a willow wand staff in her hand. "I am Linnea daughter of the Menoa Tree."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Linnea

Part 1. Rise of the Elves

Everyone especially Katrina had questions for Linnea, but they held their tongues as she lead them to the Menoa Tree. It was dead and a great sadness filled the hearts of the Elves that were with them. The tree had whithered and died, it was barren and it seemed as if it would fall apart from the lightest touch. Around the tree were gathered all sorts of magical creatures, like a giant butterfly, A wolf whose fur seemed to be on fire a large pair of eyes that glowed even in the brightest of light, its body too terrifying and beautiful to look upon even for elves. A giant owl or sunsavrblaka was there as well.

"Welcome to you all and welcome to our new friends-My mother the Menoa Tree died many years ago-The Emperor knew of her death and has kept it a secret for the past 100 years-He still controls the tree walkers and as Kosar told you many animals of great power have sworn allegiance to him. I cannot speak the ancient language because my mother never taught it to me and it was her goal to keep me a secret from the Emperor-I called you here so that Katrina may teach me the ancient language and with it I can free the Elves that my mother was forced to imprison."

After all their questions were answered Katrina poured into Linnea's mind the ancient language. As time passed on Katrina and Elva helped her to understand it. With the knowledge of the ancient lanuguage Linnea was better equipped to govern the great forest as her mother had done before her. She was also able to cast spells and use magic without endangering herself or others.

Katrina and Linnea became the best of friends and Linnea would often tease Katrina about her secret attraction towards Kailen. Linnea had a strong and powerful mind and she was a good leader. The time had finally come for Linnea to free the elves of the forest that had been imprisoned during the Shapeshifter King's rise to power.

Katrina and the others watched in awe as Linnea's hands and feet grew roots as she chanted in the ancient langauge to undo what her mother had done on the Emperor's orders. The entire forest shook and the trees swayed as if they were alive. The roots of the trees writhed and pushed up frozen orbs of water containing Elves who had been asleep for the past 1,000 years. Among them were Rhuenon the Elven Blacksmith and Sloan the butcher who was sentenced by Eragon for his betrayal.

Evander watched through a mirror from the under-city of Tronjheim, "Ordrin is gathering an army of Dark Armor troops Tree Walkers and magical creatures of the forest-near the ancient city of Osilon."

"Even with the Elves we just awoke we don't have enough troops to fight him." Elva said in reply.

"I know!" Evander sighed, "I am gathering our forces here in Tronjheim and we shall join you shortly."

"What about the Emperor?" Katrina asked.

"The flying fortress of Edoc'Sil is on the Eastern Isles of Mandeora-The Emperor will only fight if he feels Ordrin cannot overcome us-And the only person who is second to the Emperor in power is Ordrin."

"Then there is the Riders he has enslaved by their true names." Elva replied.

("Katrina and I are working on a way to free them from the Emperor.") Soarren said speaking up.

"I shall join you soon!" Evander declared.

Part 2. The Gathering

With the Elves that had been awakened from their slumber, along with the freed slaves, the Dwarves, and the creatures of the forest, the Nu'Varden now numbered an army of 150,000 all converging on the city of Ellesmera to fight the Emperor's forces under the command of Ordrin. "Do you think we can win?" Katrina asked to Soarren as they stood on a hill overlooking the army.

("Neither you or I are ready to face Ordrin or his Emperor-but if Victory is possible it will come from something Ordrin is not expecting.")

Katrina gripped the hilt of her sword, "I am ready for that murderer."

("Do not let vengeance guide your actions today-You need a clear head.")

Just then they were joined by Sloan, who looked like an Elf but was human. Soarren growled at him and Katrina patted him on the side. _"I cry your pardon-My name is..." _He said addressing them in the ancient langauge.

_"We know who you are Sloan Aldelesson-Father of my namesake Katrina."_

_("And we know you are an oathbreaker!") _Soarren said in anger.

_"You look just like my daughter and well she-married, grew old and died-I was wondering if you would tell me about your family."_

She smiled and to Soarren's distaste she told Sloan about her father and mother. She was able to go back four generations. _"It was Elva your daughter's sister in-law who told me about the royal family before they went into hiding. A nameless Dragon blessed my family before they went into hiding-Blessed them so that a Rider would arise from Roran's bloodline-That is all I know."_

He sighed, _"Thank you for that!"_

_("Tell me oathbreaker and speak truthfully-You betrayed your own people-Why should my Rider allow you into her heart-Do you wish to relive the past? Will you rule over my Katrina as you did your daughter?")_

Katrina was not pleased with the way Soarren spoke to Sloan, but he said, _("Great Soarren I am blessed and cursed at the same time-I am filled with memories that will haunt me until a sword takes me or the enchantments that have granted me longevity run out-If I could take back the things I have done I would-Eragon Shadslayer punished me justly and right-I have changed my name true name several times over sense my exile to this forest-As much as Katrina looks like my daughter of old I would not presume such a thing-but it would be my hope to know the descendant of my son-in-law and my daughter."_

Katrina smiled and gave Sloan a big hug, _"I would consider it an honor if you would refer to me and think of me as your daughter, but know I am of a strong mind."_

While Katrina and Sloan got to know one another Evander and Elva planned their next course of action against Ordrin who commanded a force of 300,000 troops in Osilon. This number did not include the werecats that served the Emperor, the Tree Walkers, and magical creatures that swore themselves to the Emperor.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 To Kill an Elf Shade

Ordrin the Elf Shade-The Emperor's favorite servant and enforcer of his realm. Of all the Emperor's servants he was the most powerful and second only to the Emperor. He was the first Elf in history to become a shade and he was far more powerful than any other Shade to come before him. Ordrin was six and half feet tall. He wore black spiked armor, spiked on the forearms, the shoulder, and a line of spikes across the back. Unlike regular Shades Ordrin's head had to be cut off in addition to his heart being stabbed. Ordrin had assembled an army of 300,000 troops in Osilon to destroy the rebels known as the Nu'Varden.

His cape billowed as he walked through the camp with gargoyle and a Shadow Priest following him. "Arcuss-have General Ranstein sound the horn for assembly." He paused to look at the seven foot tall gargoyle. "You will lead the Tree Walkers and other creatures of magic in the first wave against the enemy-I will follow with the Dark Armor troops." An hour later Ordrin stood before the dark armor troops, "Servants of the Emperor-You have sworn oaths to your true King-The Emperor of the world-Alagaesians are a rebelious people, but today that rebellion shall be stamped out-To war!"

Katrina and Elva flew together on Soarren's back towards the Nu'Varden's armies. The battle would take place in between Ellesmera and the crags of Talneir. "A creature of wings and gray skin leads the Tree Walkers, the werecats, and other creatures of magic against us." Elva said when Soarren landed.

"_**A creature of gray skin you say?**_" The Bear Kosar asked, "_**That would be the Gargoyle Arcuss-He is mine and mine alone!**_" Kosar said in great anger.

Evander nodded, "We shall flank the enemy left and right with our archers-The main army will attack head on-The calvary shall lead the attack."

"Wait!" Katrina said speaking up, "I have a spell that will help us win this battle and spare many lives."

The tree walkers howled and moaned, the werecats roared and hissed, and the the other magical creatures added their voices to the others as they charged the Nu'Varden forces. "You are a clever spell caster Katrina Strong..."

"Thank you master."

The Dragons Soarren and Sorren leapt into the air, but they were attacked by the Lethrazac and other magical flying creatures. ("_**Arcuss you coward! Come and face a true warrior!") **_The Bear Kosar said screaming with his mind. He was wearing gold and silver armor over his black fur. The Gargoyle dove out of the Sky and tackled Kosar. They tussled across the gound knocking over Elves, humans, and dwarves as they fought to dominate each other. They separated and roared at each other. Kosar swung his claw producing a cut wave that left four gashes on Arcuss' stone like skin. There was no blood as flew across the ground to attack again. With his pointed tail Arcus stabbed at Kosar piercing the leg armor.

"_**That armor Kosar was never a match for my tail spear.**_"

He tried to stab him again only this time he tried to stab Kosar in the heart. He grabbed Arcuss' tail and spun around slamming the Gargoyle to his back, then Kosar jumped up roaring and landed on Arcuss. He wrapped his mouth around his neck and twisted it. "_**That was for my mate and my offspring!**_"

The fire wolf ran through the Tree Walkers and as he did they would burst into flames. The giant butterfly would fly over the rear guard of the enemy and sprinkle a red dust like mist over the Tree Walkers and the werecats returning them to their tree and cat forms. Elva jumped off of Soarren's back to save her daughter Aiedel and her Dragon Sorren who were entangled in the grip of some type of smog creature with glowing red eyes and tentacles coming out of the black smoke. With a snarl on her face she cut the tentacles and then Aiedel plunged her sword into the creatures eyes and it fell from the sky.

Soarren dove on the enemy spewing fire from his mouth and created a wall of flames that divided the enemy forces. The archers posted on the left and right flanks began bombarding the enemy with fire arrows. Sloan himself fought by Rhuenon's side against a knot of werecats. As the battle dragged on it was clear that the Nu'Varden would win and by late noon it was over. "How many did we loose?"

"Katrina's spell worked-The enemy will believe we lost 41,000 troops." Solombum replied.

They both looked in the distance as a thunderous cheer went up and Ordrin lead 300,000 screaming Dark Armor troops toward Evander and his army. "Here they come! Form lines!" Evander shouted, "Calvary-Charge!"

Katrina and Soarren floated high in the air and they watched as Ordrin and his army charged the Nu'Varden. ("_Friend of my heart-Lets kill that demon bastard!")_

_("As you say Rider of my heart!")_

As Soarren dove towards Ordrin The butterfly sprayed the oncoming forces with her sleeping powder, but the attack had no affect and neither did the firewolf's power either. The Fire-wolf leapt over eight lines of charging troops to attack Ordrin who with one swing of his axe cut the wolf in half. "_**BEORIS! NO!**_" Kosar screamed. The Bear warrior charged the front lines to get to Ordrin, but his path was blocked by Dark Armor troops. As Ordrin leapt off his black horse it became a giant spider, he flipped and cut off the butterfly's right wing. He took a branch off the ground and with magic it became a spear. He threw the spear into the giant butterfly's head and it died. When Ordrin turned around Koras was standing over him, he punched Koras in the gut and then grabbed the Bear lifting him over his head. He slammed Koras into the ground and kicked him in the ribs. That is when Soarren tackled Ordrin but Ordrin's back spikes grew puncturing the top of his mouth. Katrina quickly healed the wound and hit Ordrin in the chest with a flying kick. She was joined by Evander and they fought to bring the Elf-Shade down, but he was too fast. For them. Ordrin blocked left and kicked Evander in the chest. As Katrina stumbled backwards she threw her hand out and cast a spell of energy at the Elf Shade, but he batted it to the side, killing dozens of Varden and Imperial troops.

Ordrin paused as a pair of eyes turned his men to stone, "_**REVEAL!" **_He screamed in the ancient language pointing his hand at the eyes. A baby like face was attached to the eyes, it was like every beautiful baby human and animal that had ever been seen in the world. Its hair formed a pair of wings that was attached to the back and head. Hair and fur went all the way to its elbow and its face kept shifting and changing. The middle of its body faded in and out of sight like vapor and its legs were covered with hair and fur as well. Everyone even the Elves was entranced by the sight-It was as if time had stopped and no one could take their eyes away from the creature. Even the Dragons Soarren and Sorren were entranced by the creature. Ordrin was unaffected by the beautiful changing face, he sneered. "_Letta!" He cried holding it in place_ and threw his ax into its head. A great sadness filled everyone's heart as the innocent looking wonder of beauty died. While they were still entranced Ordrin swung his ax and with the wave he created trees were either uprooted or splintered, Humans, Elves, and Dwarves were cut in half.

"Bastard!" Elva screamed attacking Ordrin. He summoned his ax and blocked the attack at the last minute. They fought back and forth as it seemed that the Empire had won the battle. "She is mine!" He screamed when a few soldiers tried to intervene. Katrina managed to stab him in the chest, but when she tried to withdraw her sword to cut off his head, Ordrin held the sword by the cross guard in his chest. He grabbed Katrina by the throat and lifted her off her feet. He blew black smoke into her face causing her to gag and cough. He slammed her to the ground by the neck and and pulled the sword from his chest.

"Stupid girl-What hope can you give-What magic do you wield against the Emperor or his servants-It is time for you to die!" He raised his ax, but when he brought it down Sloan blocked the attack.

"I will tare you apart with my own hands if you touch her!"

"Fool!"

They spun away from each other and back again. Their blades met in mid-air and from her back Katrina watched as Sloan fought Ordrin. "Slo...an don't!" She whispered. Sloan's face was set in stone, this was a fight he had to win. He blocked left and right, then he parried trying with all his might to defeat the Elf-Shade. He was human but all those years of living among Elves had changed Sloan. He was just as fast, strong, and powerful as any Elf. Ordrin blocked with the handle of his ax, then he bashed Sloan in the side of the head and as Sloan stumbled forward Ordrin laid open his back. "**NOOO!" **Katrina screamed as Sloan hit the ground with a thump.

Soarren roared and leapt at Ordrin, but Ordrin pointed a clawed hand at the Dragon. "_LETTA!" _He said catching the Dragon in the air, "_Thrysta!" _He threw Soarren across the forest and into a tree. Dazed Soarren couldn't move. Solombum tried to attack Ordrin next, but the Shade scratched him across the chest poisoning him. Aiedel came to his aid, but Ordrin disarmed her after fifteen moves. He was about to kill her when Kailen dropped kicked the Shade in the back. "The Man-Slayer!"

Kailen smiled and with his foot flicked a sword off the ground and caught it with his hand, "Let's dance you and I!"

Katrina watched from Sloan's side as Kailen fought the Elf-Shade who had bested opponents with magic and people whose speed and strength far supersedes his. Kailen blocked with the left and attacked with the right, he was everywhere at once both defending and attacking. He allowed the ax to glance off his sword and the blade of the ax went into the ground. As it went down Kailen flipped his sword and stabbed it into the ground over the ax. He stabbed his second sword across the first and the ax pinning the ax to the ground, then he performed a spin kick. Ordrin stumbled backwards as Kailen snatched his sword out of the ground and stabbed Ordrin in the chest. He snatched up his other sword and moved in to take off his head, but Ordrin rolled under the attack with the sword still in his chest and grabbed up his ax. He swung again but the wave he made from his ax was meant for Kailen who rolled beneath the swing and thousands of Dark armor troops were killed. That is when the Nu'Varden troops whop many believed were dead got up and started fighting again. Katrina's spell made it so that their shadows would become illusions and take the blunt of the attack of any death blows. So when the enemy saw a soldier die it was actually their shadows that drew energy from their bodies. The spell took a lot of energy but Varden were resting and regaining their stength from Linnea who used the ground to replenish them as they lay unconscious. As the hours passed it became apparent that the Nu'Varden would win, so Ordrin left the battle field and fled.

As the Nu'Varden cheered Katrina's name she knelt before Sloan who was dying. _"__This shouldn't be happening-That spell should have protected you!"_

_"__Yes, but I removed the spell-I have lived too long and I made a promise to Rhuenon long ago that woul...d try to kill myself aga...in-This is what I want-To die sav...ing m...y family as I should have done long ago..." _He coughed, "_-If I had tru...sted my daughter's love for Roran I could have been there for her when they re...re...scued her from the Razac..."_

Rhunon rushed to their side, _"__You fool!"_

Sloan smiled, _"__Black Smith...N...ow...I...can...d...i...e...in...i...n. ..Peace!" _He grabbed Katrina by the arm. _"__Bur...me...nex...to...my...daugh...daugh..."_ He gasped and breathed his last. Katrina buried her tear soaked face into Sloan's chest as the Elves began to sing a waleful song in the ancient language.

After an hour Katrina raised her face from his chest, her eyes were crimson read with tears. She stood up and looked at Evander. "_Would you please have his body preserved until we can bury him next to his daughter?"_

Evander nodded, "_Of course!_"

Katrina scooped up her sword, ("SOARREN!") She said shouting with her mind.

("Yes my warrior-Let's go kill us a Shade!")

"_KATRINA!" _Elva shouted as Soarren flew off towards the west.

"_Let her go!" _Evander said grabbing Elva by the shoulder. _"__She needs her vengeance!"_

_"__She could get killed!"_

The Dark Fortress

Ordrin Dark Elf had his own fortress in the mountains of the Spine. It had been built directly east of Dras Leona and North of Morzan's old castle which later became Murtagh's. Here Ordrin conducted all manner of twisted experiments in magic and made blood rituals of power. He was in his throne room staring into a mirror speaking with the Emperor.

"This new Rider is making you look like a fool-Ordrin! Do I need to intervene?"

Ordrin was on one knee, "No milord-I can handle her and the Nu'Varden."

"Fail me again I shall pluck out your heart and remove your head with my bare hands! Now tell me about this Linnea!"

"She is strong and powerful in magic-She is reshaping the forest to her will-She is more Elf than tree-With her the Nu'Varden have become more powerful."

He grunted, "Send out the Shadow Lords-agents of the Nu'Varden are spreading lies throughout my dominion."

The Mirror grew black and the Emperor was gone. "Vasten!" He scremaed standing up. Vasten was head master of the Shadow Lords and a descendant of the original shadow lords who were trained by Foromir one of the Foresworn.

"You summoned me my lord?" A man in a black asked. The robe shifted like a fog of smoke or smoke from a fire.

"Send out your people to hunt Nu'Varden agents-They spread lies to the citizens of the Empire." He bowed and left the Throne room. Ordrin went to his private study where he conducted his magical Experiments. The 100 by 100 stone room had brick pillars a cauldron in the center of the room. A few humans were racked on the walls and from the ceiling hung cages with all sorts of magical abominations in them.

The Dark Fortress was garrisoned with 50,000 troops and protected with all manner of spells and traps. The Statues could come to life as well and fight to defend the fortress as well. Soarren and Katrina had flew towards the mountain castle from a height of 1,500 feet. To test the defenses Soarren spewed fire at the castle but the bricks absorbed the fire. The ballistas came to life with anyone to operate them and hurled javelins into the air.

("_Soarren! Do you remember that spell Tala told us about?")_

He snorted, _("You mean the one the Riders of old and of your blood kin Eragon and Murtagh forbid the riders from using?")_

_("Soarren's wards cannot protect him from that spell!")_

_("There is a reason Elva didn't teach us that spell!")_

_("And this is the reason Tala taught it to us-We may even have to use to defeat the Emperor!") _Tala was Angela's daughter. She had pulled Katrina on the side and after swearing both Soarren and Katrina to secrecy taught them the most deadly spell ever used by the Riders. Galbatorix and the Foresworn used it many times against the Riders.

Soarren sighed, (_**"**__I will agree-If you swear to never ask such a thing again!")_

Katrina grew angry, but she kept it in check as Soarren made stomach turning maneuvers through the air to avoid being hit. (_"__How can you ask me such a thing when it could mean the difference between life and death for us both?") _They were conversing in the ancient language and an oath from Katrina in the ancient language was the most binding oath one could make.

_(Because we are Dragon and Rider-") _He went into a spinning loop,_("Vrael despite loosing friends and loved ones kept his integrity when it was clear that Galbatorix would win. Eragon learned of the spell and he too didn't use it as he faced the Children of the Foresworn and Even when Brenan who is now Emperor of the world-none of the Riders used the burning curse-So the only way I will allow you my Rider to use my fire is if you swear never to ask me again!")_

It pained Katrina but she swore, _("I hope you haven't just doomed us!")_

_(I haven't!") _He replied in confidence diving towards the castle, _("We will defeat the Emperor!")_

As Soarren spewed flames from his mouth Katrina touched the fire with her magic and spoke. "_Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka!" __The flames seemed to glow and when they hit the castle whatever spell that had absorbed the fire from before didn't work this time as the castle caught on fire. ("__It worked!__"__) Katrina said screaming with her mind._

_Soarren grunted, ("__Of course it worked!") __He replied pulling high up into the air then he landed on an adjacent mountain and together they watched as Ordrin's castle burned to the ground. The cursed flames spread across the wall down into the courtyard, across the wall, and up the tower. No matter how much water they put on the flames it did not go out. The men in the barracks cried out as they were roasted alive. Ordrin escaped but his ax-the ax the Emperor had stolen from the vault and given to him was destroyed in the flames along with all his magical experiments. Ordrin was struck in the head by Soarren's tail as they swooped over him. As Soarren flew over the burning castle Katrina dipped her sword into the fire._

_"Let my sword take hold of these flames and let them stay until I have slain my enemy the Elf Shade!" __She cried in the ancient language._

_Ordrin had a sword he took from a Dark Armor guard and as his castle burned in the background Soarren landed in front of him. Katrina jumped off of Soarren's back with her fiery curse sword in hand. "Didn't your master teach you not to use such spells."_

_"__As I lost everything to your accursed Emperor and you bloodied your hands with the lives of my friend Arron-My Ancestor Sloan-I decided to make you pay hundred fold-Now I am here to take your head and stab your heart!"_

_"__All those magical creatures-Evander in all his power-Elva in all her glory-Not even that tree girl Linnea could stop me what hope have you?"_

_"__I am a Rider! A Descendant of Roran Stronghammer cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer-I will kill you!" Katrina roared but it was the sound of a Dragon coming from her mouth as she closed the distance in one bound. When Ordrin tried to block the flaming sword it melted and cut through his blade leaving a glowing mark on his left chest and shoulder._

_"__Two can play that game girl!" Ordrin removed one of the spikes from his back and as it grew into a sword he pointed his hands at the cursed flames behind him. Fire stremed for thirty feet and onto his new weapon. He now had a fiery cursed sword as well._

_("__Be careful Little one!__"__) Soarren screamed with his mind as their swords met in mid-air._

_"__I WILL KILL YOU!" Katrina screamed as they danced around each other._

_Sparks and flames splashed all about them as they fought back and forth. Katrina would switch between using two hands and one, while Ordrin would switch sword hands to throw her off. After fifty moves Ordrin slashed Katrina across the hip. ("__NO!") __Soarren said with his mind as he assaulted the Elf-Shade's mind. Katrina stumbled backwards but something weird had happened. The blade had cut through her armor and she bled, but the fire had not damaged her as it did Ordrin's armor and skin._

_"__That is impossible!" Ordrin said._

_Soarren roared drawing the attention of them both, ("__You will die Elf Shade! Those flames come from my body and Katrina is my Rider bound to me-She cannot be harmed by that which comes from me!")_

_Katrina smiled and roared again pointing her hand at Ordrins sword the flames leapt off his blade and towards her hand. She then pointed her hand at Ordrin burning him in his armor, cloak, and clothes. When she ended her attack Ordrin was still alive but his body was completely burned and his armor melted. His breath came in great heaves as Katrina walked up to him. _

_She placed her sword to his chin and pushed his head up, "For my kin Sloan the Honorable-For Arron my first love-and for all who has suffered because of your treacherous deeds-DIE!" She swung her blade removing his head-then Katrina stabbed him in the heart. He howled into the air as red cracks appeared all over his body-then Ordrin's body exploded like glass and she was bombarded by images of an Elf by the name of Tekol-_

_**It was the time of the Agaeti Blodhren or the blood oath celebration was near and no one was more excited than the elf Tekol. He was fifty years old young by the standards of elves and riders. He was tall and had hair like star light, very knowledgeable in magic for his age, some called him a prodigy in magic. Tekol was excited because he this would be his first blood oath celebration and he had created an amazing presentation for the event. He had created a porcelain statute of a dragon and rider. The statue could recite the oath that bonded the races together. This year's event would be the largest ever held because not only elves would attend, but Dwarves, Urgals, and humans.  
Tekol lived in the forest city of Kirtan and his family decided to allow him to travel with the group heading towards Ellesmera. It was the third day of travel and the elves had just broken camp to leave at sunrise. An hour into travel the path was filled the most beautiful enchanting elven music ever heard. Tekol stopped to listen to the melody that sent a chill through his body.**_

_As Tekol traveled with his family to Ellesmera he was entranced by a beautiful Elf Maiden._

_"T__**ekol Vodhr do not doddle and keep up…**__" An older elf said.  
_

_"__**Apologies Lioth Elda, but the song on the wind is most stimulating...**__"  
_

_The elf looked at him in confusion, "I__** hear no song young Tekol... Are you well...**__"  
Tekol looked at the elf confused, because they both were speaking in the ancient language. Then he looked at the other elves who seemed unaffected by the melody nor did they hear it. "__**I am sorry Lioth Elda it's the excitement of the journey…**__" He waited until he could slip away from the other elves and went in search of the song. After an hour he found an elf maiden sitting on a rock next to the stream singing a song meant only for his ears.  
"__**That song is beautiful what is your name…**__"  
When she laughed her voice echoed as if in a cave, "I__** have many names… You may call me Brienana… and the song is meant for you…**__"  
He was entranced by her, because Brienana was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen in real life or legend. It was if someone had taken all the best parts of a female elf from different women and put her together. Her eyes and hair changed colors every five minutes, her skin seemed to sparkle like diamonds and she smelled like the sea in the morning at first tide. "W__**hy did you mean this song for me?"**__  
"__**You intrigue me and I have been watching you for the past three weeks… I wanted to meet you and decided to create this song to meet you…**__"  
"__**You are more beautiful than anyone I have met or heard of…**__"  
He standing by the rock she was sitting on now and Brienana slid down the rock and they were about to kiss when these vines sprouted from a tree and twisted around Tekol. He sneered, "__**Brisinger!**__" He screamed in the ancient language and the vines burst into flames. "__**Who are you**__?" He demanded.  
She just smiled and waved her arms this time the metal in the ground came together and forged chains that coiled around Tekol and held him to the tree, then she became a he, the dress became britches and a cloth shirt and leather vest. The hair shortened into the style of a man's and the face filled out.  
"__**My name is Brenan… I am the King of all werecats… I am the shapeshifter king… and you will be my vassal… You will be the first Elf shade in history…**__"  
"I__** beg you don't do this… Elves never use sorcery… My master warned me that if an elf used sorcery and lost control of the spirits… an elf shade would be the most abominable thing to walk the land…"  
"I know all about the legend, Unlike human shades an elf shade has to be stabbed in the heart and beheaded in order to kill it… That is why I must do it and you will serve me…"  
"Please I beg you don't do this…" **__As he pleaded Tekol tried to call for help and use magic but something was blocking him.  
"__**Don't bother I know the true name of the ancient language and I have suspended all your magic for now…" **__Brenan walked around the bolder and grabbed a bucket of blood and he walked up to Brenan and started writing glyphs on him after removing his clothes. The glyphs were of binding and allegiance, they were also of summoning. "T__**here now all done… All I have to do now is summon the spirits… all ten of them…" **__Tekol tried to beg him to stop, but Brenan shut his mouth so that he couldn't speak. "__**I need quiet for this…**__"  
Brenan began speaking in the ancient language using the summon spell and called forth the most fowl spirits he could and forced them to bond to Tekol. He howled in terror, but no one heard him because of the spell he put up. When the process was complete a shade stood before Brenan bound in chains, his hair was red like blood and his skin had a silver sheen to it. His teeth were pointed but he also had two fangs protruding down the side of his mouth.  
Brenan released the chains, "__**Whom do you serve?**__"  
"__**We serve our lord the shapeshifter king… and lord of all werecats…**__"  
"__**What is your name…**__"  
"__**We are Ordrin Dark Elf the Shade… First of our kind…**__"  
Brenan reached into the bottomless bag and pulled out the axe of the Emperor's champion. "T__**his weapon is now yours wield it well..."**__  
He dropped to one knee, "T__**hank you my king**__…"  
"__**Build me an army worthy of me I will summon you when I have need of you…"  
"It shall be done milord..."**_

_**"Thank You!" **_Tokal said from beyond.

Katrina awoke eight days later in a room with a roaring fire in the center. Soarren lay on his stomach watching her and Elva sat in a chair asleep. ("_How long have I been unconscious?_") She asked touching Soarren's mind.

("_Eight days-I have sustained you with energy from my body but you should eat and drink something.")_

Elva's eyes popped open, "You are awake-I will get you something to eat and then I will tell the others."

"I used the burning curse!" Katrina blurtted.

Elva sighed as she cut meat from the roasting turkey on the spit and placed vegetables, bread and fruit on the plate. "I know-Soarren told me everything."

"Why didn't you tell me about that spell?"

They spoke in the common tongue, "You know the answer to that question-More importantly Galmore wanted to teach it to you-He believed that it is the only way to defeat the Emperor."

"But you do not!"

She turned and brought her the food, "No I don't and neither does Soarren."

"I barely beat Ordrin-What chance do I have against the Emperor."

Elva smiled, "Tala had no right teaching you that spell-that being said many soldiers would have died, but it was you who came up with the shadow shield spell. And it was you who taught Linnea the ancient langauge-You went alone without Dragon or aid from the Nu'Varden and freed the slaves of capital city-You underestimate what you can do."

"I have done all these things with Soarren and because of your teachings." She shook her head, "but Eragon is a Rider and so are you."

"My Dragon is dead I am a rider no longer."

Katrina switched to the ancient language, _"YOU ARE A RIDER!" _She kissed Elva on the cheek, "Remember Brom your father-in-law? He lost his Dragon as well-I wouldn't wish that on any Rider, but you carry on the fight as he did."

After they finished talking Katrina and Soarren were lead through Tialdari hall which had been opened up and remodeled. They stood before the armies and allies of the Nu'Varden as they chanted their names and a celebration was held because Ordrin the Elf-Shade had been killed.

Despite the celebration Evander was afraid of how the Emperor would respond to the death of his favorite servant. He put on a brave face but in one of his worried moments Katrina cuaght and they smiled at each other in a way that said what shall be shall be-we will be ready for the storm.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Wrath of the Emperor

When Ordrin died Brenan the Emperor, the halfling, the werecat King, the Shapeshifter King felt and became enraged. His rage caused the sky to darken and the ground to quake. Bolts of lightening arced the sky. He would have created a new Shade Elf, but all the Elves in his service had killed themselves and the only Elves left in the world were the ones that fought for the Nu'Varden. He summoned all nine of his name slave Dark Dragon Riders. There was Eragon Shadeslayer who was leader, Nausada Nightstalker, Nolfavrel, Vanir, Kella, Sarsja, Aiedel, Xhadaui and Elf, and the Dwarf Rider Shiibol Nol.

"The nine of you will lay waste to all of Alagaesia-It is a rats nest that breeds infidels and usurpers. Burn it all except for the capital city-burn everyone and everything to the ground-Use the burning curse-I want the Nu'Varden to know the price for killing my servants and defying my will! Eragon you will attack and destroy Ceuneon personally and you will destroy Carvahal city as well." Erasgon wanted to rebell and say no, but the very thing he avoided with Galbatorix he had to endure with Brenan. He was a name slave. He invoked all their names in the ancient language and they ran from the throne room to the Dragon's keep in the west towr and took off flying in V formation with Eragon leading on Sapphira.

Tialdari Hall-DuWeldenvarden

("_It can't be done!_") Soarren said to Katrina as she lay on his right arm in their suit.

("_I didn't think that word was in a Dragon's vocabulary-There is an answer to all things-An opposite and if there is way to use a person's true name in the ancient language-Then there is a way to free them using that same name...")_

Soarren snorted, but Katrina ignored him. She had been pondering on a solution ever since she awoke from her sleep after defeating Ordrin. She was having dinner with Kailen when he said something that gave her an idea. "I need you to tell Elva your true name in the ancient language-then I need you Elva to give Tala a weird command."

Tala folded her arms, "I didn't even trust my own mother with my true name-neither did she trust me with hers-There is no way I am going to tell her!"

"Please its an experiment and if it works I can free the Dragon Riders from the Emperor."

Tala addressed Elva in the ancient language, _"Swear to me now that when this is over you will allow me to remove my name from your mind!"_

_"I swear to allow Tala into my mind to remove her true name when it is over."_

Tala sighed and touched Elva's mind giving her the words. Then Elva used Tala's true name to make her do a stupid dance. Then Katrina had Tala tell her the name, then she whispered her spell and looked at Elva, "Okay invoke her name again." When Elva did Tala had the urge to obey but she could resist and ignore the command and it didn't pain her.

"How did you do that?" Elva asked.

"It was Kailen who gave me the idea while we were having dinner-He said that if something had to be undone wouldn't I just take it apart backwards and that is what I did-I took her name apart and used it backwards to undo your hold over her." Katrina jumped up and down.

"Brenan is a clever spell caster-It may work here but on the battle field."

("It will work!") Soarren said.

Just then Evander burst in, "The Emperor has unleashed the Dark Riders-Eragon himself is attacking Cueneon!"

Cueneon

People ran and screamed as Sapphira burned the city with cursed flames from her mouth. As her monstrous body passed over the buildings the gust from her wings knocked them over and shattered glass. Once several fires were started she made her way to the palace and set it ablaze then Sapphira circled the city with a wall of fire. She burned the estates and farms scattered across the countryside as well then she flew to the bustling city of Therinsford. As she opened her mouth Eragon spoke the burning curse and hurled bolts of magical energy at buildings blowing them apart. Tears streamed down his face as he killed the descendants of the people he had known long ago. People like Dempton who came to Carvahall and gave Roaran his cousin a job long ago. Dempton's descendants still lived in the city a thousand years later. Dempton's mill was partly owned by the Empire, Eragon raised his hand with tears streaming down his face and threw the blue orb of magic floating above his hand. The brick building was blown apart when it struck as Sapphira unleashed another torrent of flames on the town square, then she flew towards the old fortress itself. She flew around the castle over and over again creating a tornado. Eragon added his power to the wind and the castle was blown apart. The Tornado ravaged the entire city and the countryside devastating estates and farms.

Eragon sneered, ("To Carvahal") He ordered to Sapphira.

Soarren and Katrina were waiting for them. As Eragon approached Katrina whispered her spell, which involved saying his true name backwards along with a few other words in the ancient language. When the magic set on Eragon and Sapphira it was as if a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders. "Eragon Shadeslayer!" Katrina called.

Eragon stared at his hands as Sapphira looked back at him, he looked up at Katrina confused then he looked at his hands again. Soarren turned sideways and sitting behind Katrina was Elva. He looked up and smiled with tears flowing down his face. Sapphira followed Soarren back to Ellesmera where the oNu'Varden were stationed at the moment.

When they landed Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals bowed to Eragon and Sapphira. Elva ran up to Eragon and hugged him tightly. Then everyone grabbed the sides of their heads as Brenan spoke to them. **"****Very clever Rider Katrina-I applaud you and Soarren-but I grow tired of these games-If the Nu'Varden's Leaders do not surrender now-I will order the Riders to kill themselves with magic-Villages all over the world will be placed into slavery-and I shall declare martial law! You have one day to reply or billions shall die!"**

Katrina shouted with her mind in response, **"****The Great and powerful Shapeshifter King is reduced to threats-Do your worse Brenan Halfling for we shall do ours!"**

**"****So be it Rider!" **

Brenanordered his armies all over to start arresting people and enslaving the poor and the rich. No one was safe from his wrath as he tightened his gripon the people of the world.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Return of Eragon Shadeslayer

Eragon sat with Sapphira in their old tree house which had once belonged to Vrael. Elva was there watching him to both comfort and support him. She wanted so much to rip his clothes and make love to him for they had been seperated ever since the emperor captured Eragon and Sapphira. Elva was also concerned for Sapphira because her mate and Elva's bond partner Galmore was dead. His Eldunari was apart of her as he had given her his Eldunari and told her to bond with it.

Eragon finally stirred turning to look at Elva, "I have missed you!"

She smiled, "And I you-Share your thoughts me-Is there something I can do?"

"Your being here is enough."

"Your plan worked-Roran descendant became a Dragon Rider-She is very clever in magic and I feel she will defeat the Emperor."

Eragon smiled and looked away, that is when Sapphira spoke up touching Elva's mind, (_"Tell me Farseer-How did my mate Galmore meet his end?")_

_"He died thinking of you-He died fighting an Emperor Scorpion-They live in the desert and were created by the Emperor."_

_("The Scorpion he fought-Is it dead or do I need to go hunting?")_

_"Katrina killed it."_

_("Then we are indebted to her twice-once for freeing us and second for killing the Scorpion.")_

Eragon tried to get into a routine, but it was hard when all the things the Emperor forced him and Sapphira to do weighed so heavily on his mind. All those years of standing by and watching his friend Arya be a sex slave to the Emperor.

Evander was in his office going over the latest supply reports for the Nu'Varden. He had also received a report that his miners had discovered another batch of star metal. The doors to his office opened and in walked Eragon and Sapphira.

"Eragon! Sapphira! It is honor to finally meet you both." Evander said after they exchanged the customary Elven tradition of greeting.

"The honor is ours as I see Arya's eyes staring at me from your face."

He smiled, "Thank you-My only regret is that I couldn't rescue her from the Tyrant Emperor."

(_"Let us focus on defeating the Emperor."_) Sapphira said speaking up.

"Yes of course-The Emperor is tightening his grip on the world-I am receiving reports from my spies that several villages have been burned to the ground and people are forced into slavery-Even the rich are suffering from his wrath-The people are rebelling all over the place-But they need strong leaders and warriors-I was wondering when You and Sapphira could take up your mantles again as Rider and Dragon-I have contacts in Shynendar but other factions are forming-If the two of you were in Shynendar the people will rally behind the Nu'Varden-I am not trying to consolidate power I am trying to avoid warlords popping up among these groups."

Eragon and Sapphira exchanged words before they replied through Eragon, "Sapphira and I are still recovering mentally from our experiences with the Emperor-So much has changed in the world-Not to mention that my sister-in-law and friends are still name slaves-We are not ready yet-but soon."

Evander sighed in disappointment, "Is there anything that can be done to hasten your recovery?"

"No!" Was Eragon's dry reply.

"Well if you have need of anything the Nu'Varden stand ready to serve."

"Thank you for your kindness." They shook hands and left the room.

As Eragon and Sapphira walked up the street many people human and otherwise bowed to them. They were polite in return but the two of them said or did nothing no further than hello or a wave to someone who spoke. The people respected their privacy as Evander had standing orders not to overwhelm the pair. When they reached their tree house Katrina was waiting.

Eragon smiled, "You look like my brother's wife from long ago-You look like Katrina of old."

Katrina seemed angry, but she was polite as she could be, "Thank you-I have been told that many times-I came here to see the both of you since neither have come to see since I freed you from the Emperor."

("Be careful little one!_") _Sapphira said touching her mind.

"Of what? Its been nine days-The entire world has suffered at the hands of the Emperor-Your pain is no greater or less-All my life I have dreamed of being a great warrior like Eragon Shadeslayer or Nausada Nightstalker-Imagine my disappointment when I learn that my friend only told me those stories because it was apart of some ancient prophecy or plan to get me to kill the Emperor-Now here I am in front of the great Eragon Shadeslayer and Sapphira Brightscales and they can do is mope around-You are a Rider for goodness sake-Pull it together-People need you!"

"The people need you and Soarren-Sapphira I were needed during the time of Galbatorix and the Emperor Shau Ming-This is your age now and the Dragon Rider Katrina Strong is needed."

"You have great power and the two of you can help."

This time Sapphire spoke, ("We are helping-We have been trying to figure out a way to help you defeat the Emperor, but perhaps we should give you this!") They entered her mind and Sapphira and Eragon gave Katrina the true name of the ancient language.

When Eragon entered his bed room Elva was there on the bed crying. "Do you love me?"

He sighed and ran to the bed kissing her passionately. Two hours later they lay next to each other. Sapphira had gone hunting to give them privacy. "I love you-Its just been so hard."

"Let me help you!" Elva pleaded.

"You are-just be there! You don't have to say anything or do anything-Just be there."

She kissed him, "I can do that."

The next day Eragon got busy helping the Nu'Varden where ever he could. He used his magic to heal, he gave advise and became a personal advisor to Evander. He and Sapphira educated Katrina on the Emperor and sparred with the two. Katrina won as many matches against them as Eragon and Sapphira did. Eragon Shadeslayer was back, but the person everyone looked too-to kill the Emperor was Katrina.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Worldwide Rebellion

Despite the Emperor's wrath people all over the world were starting to fight back and rise up against his tyranny. Farmers, merchants and even Nobles took up arms against the Empire. Those who swore allegiance to the Nu'VArden received weapons made of Star Metal. But eventually Katrina convinced Evander to give weapons to Imperial Rebels no matter who they fought for. Rebel groups broke out all over the world, but the most powerful was the Nu'Varden. The other Rebel factions did coordinate their attacks with the Nu'Varden. Because of these rebel actions the Emperor had the remaining Riders under his control publicly kill themselves for the Nu'VArden's defiance.

Fortress of Edoc'Sil

"Let all the world cower before my might! Unleash my armies let them march across all lands and slay all people! Let the world tremble! For I am the Shapeshifter King!"

Massive armies gathered in Alagaesia, Shynendar, and the Island country of Matalia. In Shynendar the Rebel groups banded together forming an army of 113,000 troops and they marched on the Imperial Academy of Eastenmoore. The battle was long and bloody, and the victory cost them 60,000 fighters. It was Katrina's father had lead the campaign as he was leader of the Nu'Varden forces in Shynendar. He also lead attacks on Imperial outposts and garrisons all over the countryside.

As a base Orsan Strong used the same cave Eragon did when he first visited the lands of Shynendar. "Sir!" His squire said entering his office.

"Yes Dan what is it?"

"There is a woman here to see you-She carries a Rider's sword-She arrived by magic-Vanner scanned her mind and he says she is a Rider and not a spy or name slave of the Emperor."

He turned to face the young man, "Does she have name?"

"She refuses to tell us, but Vanner says that she can be trusted."

He sighed, "Send her in!" When the young woman entered the office Orsan gasped, because it was Katrina. He ran up to her and slowed, because she had pointed ears and smooth perfect face. Her hair was more orange than red and her eyes were orange as well. "KATRINA-you look..."

"I know..." There was a moment of awkward silence, she smiled, "Well I may look different, but I'm still your daughter." They hugged.

"How are what have you been up too?"

"Much-I am a Rider, but you already knew this-didn't you?"

He sighed, "I always knew you were meant for greatness-I didn't know what the Nu'Varden were up to until that day when I spoke with Sol and Tiana-They revealed our heritage to your mother and I that day."

"Where is mother-I have longing to see her."

He turned away to hide the pain on his face, "Your-mother-" He spun around to face her. "Your mother is dead Katrina."

"No!" She whispered as she fell to her knees. Orsan rushed to her side and helped her up to a chair. He stepped away and leaned on his desk. "How did she die?" Katrina asked after a while.

"The Emperor's troops came to our village and burned it to the ground-this happened a week after you became a Rider-I know this because Evander told me through his mind."

She jumped up, "Why didn't he tell me!" She demanded in anger.

"Don't be angry with him-I asked that he keep this from you because it would only distract you-Agents of the Nu'Varden lead many refugees to this cave-After you killed the Elf Shade I formed the Nu'Varden of Shynendar and because of you and my association with Evander I was able to get star metal weapons. In that short period of time other rebellions have started as well-Like the Vauncar and the Unruled-It was Evander who convinced them to ally with us."

She grabbed his hands, "What about Arron's family?"

"Arron's father died in an attack on the village-His brother is a general with the Unruled-His sister died in the assault on Eastenmoore Academy."

"The world no longer wishes to be ruled by the Shapeshifter King. Now I must find a way to kill him." She looked at her father and smiled taking his hand. "There is someone I wish you to meet."

Katrina spent the next year with her father and she even helped him to plan a few raids and attacks against Imperial strong points, but Evander forbade her from doing any actual fighting. It was bad time all over, but the people of the world would not submit no matter what threats were thrown at them. Freedon was no longer a dream, it was a reality, but the price was 1.9 million deaths, not including the executions ordered by the Emperor. In retaliation the Emperor created Shades to soread chaos throughout the world. Katrina, Evander, Tala, Aiedel, Elva, Eragon and Solombum formed the Shade Hunters and they personally hunted each and everyone created by the Emperor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. A New Bond

While the world rebelled against the Emperor, Katrina and Soarren turned their attention on how to defeat him. Eragon educated them on everything he knew about the Emperor. Katrina took that information to try and devise a way to defeat him. "How about a spell that nullifies his ability to shapeshift!" Katrina offered.

("You may as well invent a spell that allows Dragons to fly without wings-His ability to take on the shapes and forms of others is apart of him.") Soarren replied sarcastically.

Katrina sighed, "What if we became shapeshifters ourselves?"

("Or we could create one with magic.") Soarren offered.

Katrina and Soarren took their idea to Evander, Eragon, and Sapphira, "The problem with that spell and I am sure Eragon will agree with me is that it can be undone-Especially since Brenan knows the true name of the ancient language."

"I think the problem lies in the fact that the two of you are thinking to literally-Allow your thought process to flow naturally then you shall know what to do."

An hour later Katrina was having dinner with Kailen, "Well-I think you should do something no Rider has ever done before."

Katrina wiped her mouth, "Yeah, but what?"

Kailen hunched his shoulders, "I don't know-He is a werecat and he can transform into anything he sees-Has he ever changed into a Dragon and his Rider at the same time?"

"No can't say he has..." Katrina grew quiet as several images flashed through her mind.

"What?" Kailen asked as she showed all her teeth.

Katrina jumped up and kissed him, "I love you-you're a genius!"

He watched her run off, "I'm glad I can help!" He yelled after her.

Katrina went in search of Soarren who was in the wilds of the Beors hunting. He was eating on a boar when Katrina found him. They had returned to the Beor because of the growing unrest and they needed privacy to think. ("And what are you doing out here with no guard?") Soarren's face was buried in the giant boar. When Katrina told him of her idea he raised his face causing Katrina to laugh because it was full of blood.

(_"This has never been done in the history of the order-Such a spell-such a feet could have serious consequences."_) Sorren warned, ("_Perhaps we should consult someone more knowledgeable in magic._")

"_I disagree! We can do this." _For the next week they worked on the spell that would help them destroy the Emperor. They had to change a few key words then they bound the spell to the true name of the ancient language and finally they condensed the spell to one word they made up in the ancient language to save time. Katrina sighed, "_Well I think its finished."_

_("You should know-this could mean our lives.")_

Katrina went over the spell in her mind again and smiled, "_I know its finished!" _She looked at him, "_Shall we?"_ Soerren snorted fire from his nostrils and nodded. Katrina closed her eyes. _"Bloud-Dwue-Nolla!" _She screamed activating the spell with one word. The wind started to blow, there was a rumbling sound like thunder, and flashes of light. Both Soerren and Katrinas' bodies began dto distort as they were pulled into a vortex of orange light with white tendrals. The sphere grew and grew until it consumed them both. The commotion caused Dwarves, humans, Elves, and Urgals, living in the undercity to run to Katrina's suit. They watched in awe as the light faded and now standing in the center of the room was dragon standing on two legs. It had orange scales, large leathery wings. Its body was shapely like a human female's and it had long black hair that went to the middle of its spiked back and started at the top of its head. Its forehead to where the hair started was a bone plate that went down to form a flat nose with two slits. The top of its mouth was also bone with two fangs curving the side of its face. It had a long tail that it could lengthen and shorten as it wished. It had three clawed fingers on each hand. On her chest just above the two mounds that were her breasts was the Gidwey Ignasia.

"**We are Ka'Soarra-Stand back humans!"** It said in a Dragon like voice. It spread its wings and flew up towards the ceiling smashing through the rock and burst through the upper lands of the old city of Tronjheim. It smashed through that level to the above ground and flew towards the Hadarac Desert at an incredible speed. With two flaps the Ka'Soarren creature was at the Rock of Kuthian that had been transformed into a crystall mountain by Brenan.

"**My brothers and sisters of Kuthian-We are Ka'Soarra and we free you from the prison forced upon you-Versanda!" **The crystal mountain immediately became rock again and the Dragon inside the vault of souls roared in anger shaking the world with their rage. **"****Peace dear brothers and sisters-We shall avenge you!" **

There was a battle taking place before the gates of Thyocalees-the capital city. The Nu'Varden were loosing the battle and Evander was surrounded by Dark Armor knights. That is when Ka'Soarra landed cracking the ground and shaking the city.

"Katrina! Soerran! Is that you?" Evander asked dumbfounded.

"**Katrina and Soerren as one in mind-now body-We are Ka'Soarra" **She roared making a fist with her hand and in it formed a fiery Rider's sword. With one swing seven Dark Armor troops were cut in half. Red glowing edges where they had been cut. A man screamed charging her swinging his sword, but she caught the sword by the blade and it began to melt. Then she decapitated the man, as a Lethzerca screeched diving on her. Ka'Soarra pointed her hand at the creature and her Dragon mark glowed as a ball of fire erupted from her hand. The Nu'Varden all cheered as the Empire started retreating. Ka'Soarra opened her wings, **"****NO ONE FLEES FROM US!"**

**"**KATRINA! SOERREN! I mean KA'SOARRA NO!" Evander screamed as she raised her hands above her head creating a huge ball of fire. She looked at him and growled, for a minute he thought she would throw the ball of fire, but it began to shrink and she glided back to the ground.

After destroying the Emperor's forces in Thyocalees, Evander returned to Ellesmera where he and the others questioned Katrina and Soerren about their new bond. But only after the two of them rested as separating was very taxing to them both. When they separated they each left something in the other and they learned all the things that the two of them had not shared with each other yet.

"Its indescribable..." Katrina said to Eragon, Sapphira, and Elva, "Its like being born all over again-The whole world was ours to command as that unparalleled magic that only Dragons can do-Soerren and I could wield it at anytime."

Eragon held Elva tighter as she would never be able to reach that level of closeness because Galmore was dead. "Would you teach it to us..." Eragon asked.

("Perhaps after you have killed the Shapshifter King.") Sapphira said before Katrina could answer.

"Perhaps this power should only be made known to Grandmaster of new Dragon Rider Order." Elva said in a sad tone of voice, "We don't want this kind of knowledge falling to the wrong Rider and their will be more."

Katrina and Soerren looked at each other, "As wise and powerful as we are-we think that the new order needs the two of you."

"When you defeat Brenan Elva, Sapphira and I will be leaving to seek out the ancestral lands of the Elves." Eragon said, "I believe that is where the original Eragon went with his Dragon."

"You can't leave!" Katrina said in protest.

"We must or least Eragon must-The curse has been lifted, but he has grown accustomed to moving around and I do not wish to be parted from him again."

Eragon just smiled, "Its my choice and not a curse forced on me anymore." Although Katrina tried she could not change his mind no matter what she said.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Kill the Emperor

DuWeldenvarden

Katrina and Soarren stood on a platform with Evander, Eragon-Sapphira, Elva, Aiedel-Sorren, Solumbum, and Tala before the armies of the Nu'Varden. "The time has come!" She yelled, "The Emperor's reign is over! Soerren and I have the power to kill him and we shall! Take heart for all that your ancestors have suffered at the hands of this evil man has come to this moment-It is for all the races of the world that we fight. And let us send a message to all future Tyrants like Galbatorix, Shau Ming, and the Shapeshifter King. YOU WILL FAIL!" The people cheered and the message was sent all over the world for people to rise up against the Emperor's servants and destroy them.

Algaesia

The Nu'Varden marched out and sacked Imperial castles, academies, barracks, training grounds. They destroyed forts and tore down statues of the Emperor. Werecats that served the Emperor were hunted and killed. There was no safe place in Alagaesia for them.

Shynendar

All across the lands of Shynendar people fought against the Emperor's servants. From the great snow caped mountains of the north to the hot flat lands of the south. Great armies were formed, armies made up of entire villages armed with star metal weapons. Members of the Nu'Varden fought beside other rebel forces for mutual advantage. Elves from Alagaesia had come to Shynendar to fight the Imperial spellcasters as magic was making it difficult for the rebels in battle. There wasn't a place in Alagaesia or Shynendar that one couldn't see smoke or dead bodies in the field.

Matalia

The Island country of Matalia had the heaviest fighting between the rebels and the Imperial forces. It was so bad that Eragon-Sapphira, Elva, and Aiedel-Sorren had to come and help them in their war for freedom. The main problem was a powerful Shade by the name of Argon. He was created by the Emperor himself, not as powerful as Ordrin, but more powerful than Durza or Vaurag of old. It was Eragon who delivered the fatal blow that killed the Shade.

The Frozen North of Vathla

Vathla the top of the world-some believed this to be the doorway to realm of the gods. Vathla was taboo among spellcasters and many believed that only the most ancient of beings dwelt in the frozen north lands. Legends say that this was where the first Eragon came as many believed he was still alive even today, but if that were true why didn't he stop Galbatorix or all the Tyrants that followed him. Still others said that the first Eragon had traveled back to the ancestral realm of the Elves and lives there with his Dragon Bid'Daum. Vathla was half the size of Alagaesia and was surrounded by frozen glaciers and icy Isles. The land wasn't completely uninhabited as the Giants dwelt there whom no man could rule over. The white Mammoths and the White Phoenixes dwelt here as well. The snow was always falling and it was always at least two feet deep.

Here is where Soarren flew with Katrina as the fortress Edoc'Sil had been spotted flying towards Vathla. Soerren flew in from the south laboring to battle the ever blowing winds of the north. To keep warm Katrina put a spell of warmth and a ward to protect her from the icy winds. She also placed a spell over Soerren's wings to keep them from freezing. _("What is that?") _Katrina asked with her mind.

It was a Mammoth in the snow foraging for food, _("I know not-My kin have never been to this place-I am the first Dragon to lay eyes on this land.")_

They flew and flew until they came to some mountains that were as tall as the Beors, but that wasn't what held their attention. It was the castle at the base of the mountains. _("Maybe Elves live there-I don't think humans could survive in these lands!") _Katrina said.

That is when a powerful mind touched them and in the ancient language said, _**("Come no further south dwellers or forfeit your lives!")**_

_("We mean no harm! We search for the Shapeshifter King who has enslaved the world.")_

There was laughter, _**("Tell me Rider Katrina-Is this place not apart of the world?")**_

(_"__It is!")_

_**("And do you see the Shapeshifter King's sigil flying anywhere on this fortress?")**_

_("No!")_

_**("Then he does not rule the whole world-For I could kill him just as easily as I could kill you and your Dragon!")**_

_("I meant no offense sir!") _Katrina quickly said.

Soerren hovered in the air not daring to go any further towards the castle, ("_How do we know that you are not the Shapeshifter King we seek-He takes many forms and is known for his guile and ability to deceive._") Soerren asked.

_**("I cannot speak my name in this language or any other-but to those who know me I am THE FIRST ONE-The ELDER and He Who DWELLS ALONE!")**_

("_Are you a Dragon?_") Katrina asked.

The unseen entity laughed again, _**("I think you already know the answer to that question-Anyway he whom you seeks has his fortress on the North Ice Island I call Into'Dathsen-He thinks that by placing his fortress north of this castle he is claiming dominion over me-He is very foolish-He awaits you-But it would be wise to face him as Kat'Soarra-He is ready for you-Fly around and away from fortress-Now be gone my tolerance of your presence has ended and so is my patients")**_

Soerren flew back south before turning east then north to avoid the castle. They about to change when another mind touched them. They continued flying east and came upon a camp fire and around the rather large fire sat five 100 foot tall giants-2 were female-2 male and an elderly looking male. Then there were 3 children all boys no taller than forty feet. The Elderly giant stood up and waved for them to follow him. His foot steps sounded like a drum with each step.

When he touched their mind he spoke in the common tongue, ("Welcome my name is Taul'Horm of clan Horm-I have a request of you Dragon Soerren and Rider Katrina.")

("What type of request.") Katrina asked.

("There was something that was stolen from us-the giants long ago and hidden in Unmire of the south the land at the bottom of the world-We would retrieve it ourselves, but the FIRST ONE has forbidden us from leaving Vathla-Return it to us I will give you a weapon that aid the riders in their war.")

("What war? And what is this thing you wish to recover for you?")

Taul'Horm's eyes began to glow and so did Katrina's and Soerren as he showed them the future, ("Many ages from after many years of peace brought on by the Riders the two of you will teach a great war unlike any before will consume the world-")

("Who is this enemy?") Katrina asked, ("I cannot see them.")

("Nor can I their identities and faces are hidden from me, but I know who they are-When you reach your fifth hundred year follow Eragon Shadeslayer on his path to find the first Eragon and dwell with them in the eternal realm of the Elves.")

("You haven't told us what it was that you want us to retrieve?") Katrina said.

He smiled, ("No I haven't-It is a jewel-a powerful magical item-our spellcasters found the secret of immortality long ago-but they stole it-We Giants get old and die, but long ago we had the power to endure as long as the Dragons. Brenan tried to conquer us-He even became a giant mimicking our magic-but we defeated him-He even tried to trifle with the FIRST ONE-that didn't go well for him.")

("Have you ever seen the FIRST ONE?") Soerren asked.

("NO-He likes his solitude and cares nothing for the troubles of others.")

_("We swear to return your jewel-so long as you haven't deceived us in anyway or will use this jewel to bring harm to the world.")_

("Thank you-You will find the jewel in a temple on mount Loa deep in the Spine of Alagaesia.")

Katrina and Soerren stood on a mountain getting ready to bond, ("What do you think of all this?") Katrina asked.

("I think there are beings far more powerful than any we have encountered-Let us be thankful that this FIRST ONE isn't interested in ruling the world or these Giants haven't wondered south.")

Katrina smiled, ("The First Eragon is still alive-I have a mouthful for him when I see him!")

("Be careful what you say-he is the first Rider and his Dragon would larger than any Dragon we have seen-Bigger than Sapphira even and she is big.")

("Let's begin!") Katrina said and they transformed into Ka'Soarra.

Ka'Soarra roared and sped through the snow falling sky at incredible speed. When they arrived at Edoc'Sil it was about to take off. _**"You cannot escape us Shapeshifter!" **_She loacted the jewel responsible for the all the spells over the Castle and destroyed it with one thought. As the castle dropped ten feet several foul spirits rushed out of the castle and attacked Ka'Soarra trying to possess her. _**"We are not so easily taken by sorcery!" **_With a wave of her hand the foul spirits were dispatched.

Ka'Soarra landed and pointed her clawed hand at the fortress wall smashing a hole in it. Then she waved her hands and created a river of water for the mermaids and mermen Brenan had made to swim to freedom. That is when she was tackled from behind by a great cat. They tussled across the floor and Ka'Soarra grabbed Brenan by the neck and stomach and threw him into a statue, it crumbled on impact as Ka'Soarra roared.

Brenan transformed into his human form, "We could rule the world together the three of us!" As he spoke he tried to take on Ka'Soarra's form, but he could not, because she was a magically complicated being and she was two beings into one.

"_**You cannot take our form deceiver-We are the ultimate Dragon and Rider-We are Dragon'Rhou-We are oathbonded. We Skul'Agertlam."**_

Brenan sneered and became his ultimate form-he became the three headed Dragonand towered over Ka'Soarren. "_Can you beat me now oathbonded?_" All three heads spewed flames at Ka'Soarra who blocked them with her hand. She made a fist and formed her flaming sword.

_**"DIE!"**_

Brenan opened his wings and took flight smashing through roof after roof of his castle. The servants, concubines, guards, and slaves screamed as they ran from the crumbling castle. All magic had been removed from the fortress by Ka'Soarren. She chased him through the sky cutting off one of his tails. Brenan yelped as he became several small birds as he tried to pluck out her eyes, but as with regular Dragons Ka'Soarra had two sets of eyelids and the scale armor like skin protected her.

She laughed, _**"Can't you come up with better transformations and spells-We grow bored with you!"**_

The birds flocked together and became the Elf Shade Ordrin with a pair of bat like wings. He cast balls of fire at Ka'Soarra who batted them away with her flaming sword. She gasped when Brenan became Arron. "Katrina help me!" He said falling through the air. She swooped down and caught him out of the air.

He sneered and drew the crystal sword he stole from the vault long ago and severed her right hand in between the wrist and elbow. Ka'Soarra roared and stumbled backwards. With her other hand she blocked his attack and the crystal blade reflected the light and fire from her sword. Everytime the weapons struck the crystal blade glowed orange red. Ka'Soarra could extend her tail to any length she wished. She wrapped it around his ankle and picked him up. She slammed Brenan on the ground back and forth several times before releasing him. As Brenan slowly picked himself Sa'Koarra used magic to grow a new limb.

Brenan grew and grew until he was a giant, then he stepped on Ka'Soarra grinding his foot into the snow. He sneered as his foot was pushed up by Ka'Soarra. She was on all fours, then she got to her knees as she pushed his foot up, then she got to one foot, then the other and she finally stood and pushed Brenan over to his back. She pointed both hands at Brenan and began chanting in the ancient langauge. Brenan howled in pain as she forced him to assume different shapes one right after the other. After the 50th shift she stopped and stood over him as he breathed heavily.

"Go ahead and end me!" He demanded.

Ka'Soarra was about to strike when a bright flash blinded him and he was gone. _**"What manner of sorcery is this?!" **_She said roaring, "_**Who would dare spare the life of that Tyrant?"**_

_**("I did!")**_ The FIRST ONE said touching their minds.

_**("And who are you to do this? Return him-he must die!")**_

_**("If you must ask then you do not deserve to be Skul'Agertlam-Oathbonders. Go and proclaim peace to the people of the world!")**_

_**("What will you do with him?") **_

The World began to shake and the snow that was falling stopped and started going up. Even the snow on the ground that had already fallen broke apart and went back into the sky. (_**"Do not question me-GO!")**_

_**"**__**We shall go-but we shall meet again FIRST ONE-and you will show us your face." **_He laughed as they flew off.

Ka'Soarra covered the distance from the frozen north that is Vathla to the lands of Alagaesia in less than thirty minutes. When she arrived in Ellesmera they separated and rested. It was Soerren who said that the FIRST ONE probably interfered because Ka'Soarra is all rage and in a fight she doesn't think about mercy or crossing lines of morality. Brenan was beaten and he should have been taken to the Nu'Varden leaders for judgment. Katrina and Soerren told them about the fight, but they left out the stuff about the giants and the FIRST ONE. They did warn them that no one should travel to this harsh land of Valcath. In private Katrina and Soerren told Eragon and Sapphira about the FIRST ONE and the giants.

Before it was Thocalees it was Urubaen and before that it was Illearia. Now Evander renamed it Aryass after his mother. Aryass became the capital city of the world and the council of kings was formed. Evander was made King of the Elves, Tun'Vaul was King of the Dwarves, Oujama was High Herndaul of the Urgals, and King Erick Hammer a distant cousin of Katrina's whose family was raised in the Undercity of Tronjheim was made King of humans.

Eragon presided over the coronation and a great feast was held. The Council of Monarchs as it was sometimes called appointed Kings and governors to watch over the people. The Urgals rebuilt their cities in the spine and the council commissioned the rebuilding of the Dwarven cities above and below ground. While the council wrote laws and made decrees Eragon-Sapphira, Elva, Aiedel-Sorren helped Katrina and Soerren rebuild the order of Riders. They used the eggs that had been hidden in the vault where Katrina had gotten hers. In five years the first eggs were hatched and Aiedel and Sorren were made Grand Masters of the fledgling order. Katrina was second in command, while Elva and Eragon served as advisors. Until the order was on its feet. A hundred years later Eragon-Sapphira and Elva left Alagaesia on a quest to find the ancient Elven Realm of Elthvewen from where the Elves came from and where is was legend that Eragon the First Rider dwelt with his Dragon Bid'Daum.

The Shapeshifter King had been defeated and many believed he was dead, but Brenan's life was a tragic one. His mother had been unjustly murdered and he had been hunted by the Werecats of old, because of ancient laws. A prophecy fulfilled a halfling shall rule the world. Like the FIRST ONE Brenan was the last of his kind and he took pity on the Shapeshifter King. Will there ever be werecats in the world again, one might say so, after all Dragons came back from the brink.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue. Peace in the World

Katrina labored heavily to help reestablish the Rider's order in the world. This time the Rider's Fortress of Vanhaulla was a floating fortress in the air. It flew across the skies of the world among the clouds and out of reach of all enemies. After building the fortress Katrina and Kailen married, they had seven children together of which six became Dragon Riders. Arron Strong the eldest had the unique ability to transform into a Dragon at will. He was a very powerful spellcaster, in fact he was one of the most powerful in the world second only to his mother. Katrina wanted to give Kailen immortality but he refused and died at the age of 165.

150 years passed before the High Council was formed, Aiedel daughter of Eragon and Elva was made leader of the council. Then there was Katrina, Chaka(Urgal)-Xanoth (Gray Dragon), Herson-Vale (White Dragon), Sheela-Thorn (Red Dragon), Vrael-Bin'Rau (Brown Dragon), Adella (Dwarf)-Rhune (Blue Dragon), Menore (Elf)-Emere (Green Dragon), Rathgar (Dwarf)-Vero (Black Dragon), Jason-Taora (Sky Blue colored Dragoness), Nole-Ashben (Smoke Colored Dragon), Caxeah (Female Urgal)-Ghaurn (light Green colored Dragon).

After 300 hundred years Aiedel retired and left with her mother and father who were going on the quest to find the original Eragon. Katrina and Soarren became Grandmasters of the Dragon Rider order. During her reign a dark sect arose called the Watchers. The watchers were extremely powerful and very knowledgeable about Dragon Rider magic. They almost brought down the Free Kingdoms of the world and they assassinated King Roran the V. To end them once and for all Katrina and Soerren became Ka'Soarra and hunted down the infidels one by one. The Watchers fortress was actually in the spine.

After defeating the Watchers Katrina and Soerren decided to go on the quest for the giant's jewel of immortality. They flew south to the lands of Unmire at the bottom of the world. They found the ancient temple after 9 months of searching, but it was guarded by all manner of creatures both magical and otherwise. Werecats who used the temple to hide from Brenan, Urgals, humans who could transform into the giant wolves of the Beors, and a Shade. When Katrina was badly injured during the fighting Soerren scooped her up and flew into the air. There was a bright flash and they became Ka'Soarra who with one word killed them all. She entered the temple after removing all the ancient trap spells and triggering all the traps with her mind. The Jewel was guarded by a great snake with red glowing eyes. They killed the snake with their fiery sword and hid it in the Rider's vault inside the fortress of Vanhaulla.

The next two hundred years was uneventful and when they passed Katrina said her goodbyes and left to follow her great uncle. Katrina first traveled north to the frozen lands of Vathla. She fulfilled her promise and brought the Giants their jewel of immortality. When Taul'Horm touched the jewel all the wrinkles in his face became smooth and his gray hair filled out and became black as a Raven's feather. As Taul promised he gave Katrina the secret weapon and told her how to use it, but warned that it could only be used once every 200 years. She and Soerren spent the next year with the giants before they decided to move on.

As Ka'Soarra they could travel any distance in a matter of minutes. They flew across the world zipping through the air like an arrow shot from a bow at a thousand times their regular speed. Ka'Soarra only had to flap her powerful wings maybe twice to cross the ocean.

_Only this is known by the gods-the Elves were powerful and immortal as the Dragons-but they lost their immortality when they crossed the sea to Alagaesia and the mortal realm. Few if any feel the call of the sea and dare to cross it and find the land of eternal spring and fall..._

Ka'Soarra flew towards the rising sun where the sea seems to go on forever and ever. Below great beasts of the sea and sea Dragons or Dugeorass try to tempt and trick them into coming into the water, but they ignore them all. As they approach the rising sun a great eye one quarter the size of Alagaesia watches them from below the waves of the sea. It is both familiar and strange to her, the eye closes a layer of rocky like skin closes from the left and right then the eyelid on top joins the lower one and now it looks like a mountain peaking up out of the water.

There is a bright flash and when the light fades Ka'Soarra finds herself flying over great fields of green grass and perfectly shaped trees-as if a gardener had cut the trees into the shapes they are. Then there were bushes, some were in the form of Dwarves, others Human, Urgal, Elf, Werecat, Dragon, Dugeorass, animals of the Beor Mountains, the sea and land. There was a bush that looked like a Razac, but it was barren and dead. Another bush was growing next to it and it had the shape of the Emperor's Lethzarac. When Ka'Soarra landed she became Katrina and Soarra again.

Katrina looked a bush with black leaves and smoke writhing up from the roots. It was a bush in the shape of a Shade and there were all kind if ugly disgusting bugs crawling up and down it. ("Soerren do you think these bushes are connected to the life force of the races of the world?")

Soarren was standing next to the Dragon bush sniffing it and as he did his eyes and spikes glowed. ("A powerful magic is in this place.")

"I would not stand next to that bush too long!"

They both turned to the voice that belonged to Eragon Shadeslayer, "Eragon!" Katrina shouted running towards him.

As they hugged Soerren joined them in three bounds, ("It is good to see a familiar face.")

Eragon smiled, "Welcome to you both."

"What is this place?"

"You will learn the name and when you do don't ever speak it aloud-Come they wishe to meet you both."

They followed Eragon across the land to a marble structure that seemed to be in ruins and at the same time was fixing itself. In the center of the courtyard surrounding by rising seats on level behind the other sat Sapphira who was as big as a small mountain, but bigger than her was another Dragon, a white Dragon and sitting on the Dragon's right paw was an Elf.

When they spoke they both spoke as one, but the Elf's mouth didn't move neither did he speak with their minds, _**"Welcome Katrina Strong and Soerren – We are Eragon First Rider and Bid'Daum First Bonded."**_


End file.
